Triangles
by Fioleefan
Summary: The lives of 6 regular teens going to high school. What's special? These teens are Marshall Lee, Fionna, PG, PB, Marceline, Cake, Jake, and Finn.  Pairings- Marshall Lee/Fionna/PG  Marceline/PB/Finn Jake/Cake/Jermaine  Ice queen & King included.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

"Fionna wait for me!" The boy with the bear hat ran after the little girl in the bunny hat.

"Just speed up Finn." The little girl yelled back laughing.

The two 7 year olds ran through the corridor. "Fionna, Mama is going to get mad at you!" Finn warned. "Not if you don't tell!" The little girl giggled back

"Fionna! Finn! What do you two think you are doing?" The booming female voice asked. Fionna and Finn both stopped in their tracks and turned to see their beloved foster mother's face unhappy. Behind her two couples smiled. "Come here and say hello." Mama instructed this time a little nicer.

"They are so cute!" Said one of the females of the group behind Mama.

"Oh my gosh… They are" Said the other one. The males smiled at the females in approval.

"Hi" Both kids waved "Jinx!" They yelled at the other "Stop copying me!" They yelled again causing around of laughs from the adults.

"And you said they're not brother and sister?" The smaller female asked. She had dirty dark gold blond hair.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to separate them." Added the other female. She was also small but just little taller, with frizzy light blond hair and dark highlights.

"No. They act like brother and sister because they have been raised together since birth. They are cousins. From best friend fathers and sister mothers. A close-knit family, it was just upsetting that them and their parents are the last descendants. They've been here together since they were three." Mama stated sadly "I've actually been holding them here, waiting for two families like you. You guys know each other and live close by, that way these two will stay together." She smiled down at the small blond girl and boy.

"My mommy and daddy died in a car crash… just like Finn's… I miss them but that's okay. I have Finn and he has me and we got Mama" Fionna smiled and it caused the adults to smile adoringly.

"Ohhhh She is so cute!" Yelled the female with highlights

"What's your name sweetheart? My name is Margaret" The one with dark gold blond hair addressed Finn. She crouched just as the one with light blond hair did.

"Finn. Nice to meet you Margaret" He walked close to the woman and touched her hair. "You have soft hair just like Fionna. It's darker than hers." He observed. The woman smiled and couldn't resist but to embrace him. The sudden rush caused a giggle out of the boy and he embraced her back. "Oh you are coming home with me!" She yelled out and her husband put his arms out for the boy. "Hello little guy" He talked softly as Finn snuggled into his nice smelling jacket.

Fionna had been watching fascinated. "Are you taking Finn?" She asked softly. The female nodded happily.

"And I am taking you" The one with frizzy blond hair responded as she grabbed Fionna and embraced her.

"But…" Fionna bit her lip and the woman put her down questioningly. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Fionna looked down and shuffled her feet. "I love Finn… I'll miss him… don't take him too." She looked back up with tears in her eyes and it broke the woman's heart. Her husband put a hand on her shoulder and crouched to meet Fionna's eyes. "We couldn't do that to you."

The woman with dark gold blond hair put Finn down and lightly shoved him to Fionna's side.

"Fi, didn't you hear? They live close to each other." He mumbled into her shoulder as they hugged.

"We live next door to the other" The woman with frizzy blond hair contributed.

"See Fi, next door." Finn wiped a tear from her eye and they simultaneously smiled.

"How many years apart are they?" Asked the one with frizzy hair to the foster mother, who had been holding back tears.

"One month" She turned back to the kids "Time to pack!" She said with a fake smile. The kids rushed to hug they're Mama Good-bye. "We'll miss you." They said simultaneously. "And I will you" She responded into their white hats before pulling them away to their rooms to pack.

When they were gone to pack the adults looked to the other with smiles "Do you think Cake will like her?" The one with frizzy hair asked her husband "She'll love her! You know how Cake is when it comes to little things. Protecting. She over-protects more than you" He joked with a smirk that caused her to punch his shoulder lightly.

"What about Jake? Do you think he'll like Finn?" The one with dark blond hair asked

"Are you kidding? Jake is probably at our doorstep, with the anticipation killing him, waiting for us to come home with his new brother."

"Speaking of Jake and Cake… Maybe Finn and Fionna's affection towards the other, will teach those kids to act civil towards the other. I swear they fight like cats and dogs!" Margaret added and it caused knowing smiles to form on the males and a similar disgusted look on the other female.

"What are you smiling act?" The one with frizzy hair asked her husband

"How clueless you are" Her husband responded looking at his best friend, since his childhood, who was also getting an annoyed look from his wife.

"What do you mean?" The one with dark gold hair asked

"Cake and Jake are ment to be together. They already fight like a couple" Her husband joked

"I swear you two are loony. Those kids are just eight what do they know about love, other than it's what they have for their parents. They just have this desire to be better than the other." The one with frizzy hair said while shaking her head.

"What ever you say," Said the male with frizzy light blond hair, and it caused him a smack in the back of the head by his wife.

The other male laughed and his wife hit him too.

Both husbands were rubbing the back of their heads and the females had annoyed expressions when the two little kids came walking back with the foster mother. She had puffy eyes and a soft smile.

"Ready to go?" Asked the females simultaneously and received double nods from white clothe heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

"Oh, my gosh! Why are you here?" Asked the annoyed girl, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Cake! I was just looking for your parents. My new sibling is coming today and I thought they were here." He pointed inside

"Well my sibling is coming today too and if they were here, I wouldn't be here talking to you." She replied narrowing her amber eyes.

"Look sister, calm yourself down. I was just asking a question." He returned while walking away.

"I am not your sister! Heck if I was I'd kill myself!" She yelled angrily at the boy with dark gold hair and dark brown eyes.

"Sure keep telling yourself that." He teased at the girl with frizzy light blond hair and heard an annoyed grunt come from the girl followed by the front door of her house slamming shut.

"HE IS SO ANNOYING!" She yelled once in her room and for the tenth, time today dusted the new bed her parents had bought for her new sister. She smiled broadly at the thought of a sibling. Unlike Jake, she was an only child and often felt lonely. Although she could hear Jake and Jermaine arguing and their baby sitter trying to keep it from getting physical, form her window, she was sure having a sibling wouldn't be all-bad.

"Jermaine why don't you like your things? Leave my things alone!" Jake yelled angrily at his laughing brother.

"You are such a dweeb! Don't you know sharing is caring?" The nine-year-old boy yelled back running from his younger brother in a hysterical fit.

"Jermaine why do you ALWAYS want my things!" Jake yelled back and lunged for his brother. The babysitter caught him in mid air and carried him out the room.

"Jake! Stop getting violent. I will get it back for you," The tall teenage girl with the pile of blond hair cascading down her back said putting him down. "Yes Rainicorn" he mumbled

"What did I tell you about calling me that? I have a name" She smiled at the little boy and his pet name for her

"Okay, Lady" He smiled.

"Oh, Jake can you tell Lloyd (Lord) to bring Cake over?"

"What! No! Cake is terrible. Monochromicorn can stay over there! I don't care if he's your boyfriend!" Jake put his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Why do you dislike Cake so much? She is so sweet" Lady smiled

"Noooooo! Cake is evil" He responded as the teenage girl walked out the room to get his toy back from Jermaine.

She came back five seconds later "The toy was on the ground… I guess he didn't want it anymore" Lady passed it to Jake.

"Of course he didn't! He only wants it when I want it" She frowned and slouched lower on the couch.

"Well Jake are you excited to have a new sibling?"

"I just hope he's not another Jermaine." Jake responded sulkily.

"I heard that!" Jermaine responded from the other room.

"Good!" Jake yelled back. "Is it possible I hate him more than I hate Cake?"

Lady laughed at that.

"Hey daddy, did you hear that Jake's family and Cake's family are getting new kids?" The small 8-year-old girl with the soft pink like skin and strawberry blond hair asked her father as he worked in his study. "Bubblegum darling I told you not to bother daddy when he is working" He didn't even look up. "Sorry daddy, I just thought you'd like to know about the-"

"Bonnibel please I'm trying to finish this" She looked up seriousness in his eye and she walked out of his office. "I don't know why I bother… you're always too busy for me…" She looked back into the office and saw her father typing away on the computer. "I'm going to Bubba's house." She yelled back and received only "Uh-huh" as a response.

She grabbed her pink coat and slowly skipped to her cousin Bubba's house next door, slowly and looking back hopping, as always, that her father would try to stop her and call her back in to spend sometime together but as always, he ignored her completely.

"Mother!" Bubba yelled at his fussing mother, as she made his bed. "How many times have I told you, I can make my bed my self?" The little 8 year old asked and his mother giggles. This familiar giggle caused the slightly pink toned skin of the boy to turn pinker in anger. "Relax, Gumball" She soothe him and tussled his strawberry blond hair. The doorbell rang and instantly the mom skipped down the stairs as the boy finished getting dressed. "Well hello Bonnibel" he heard his mother address his cousin. "Hey aunty. Can I play with Gumball?"

"Of course sweetheart… Is my brother still home?"

"Yeah, but he's consumed in his work. Like always" They little girl trailed off sadly and her aunt put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The little girl looked up to the woman's bright brown eyes and couldn't help but smile. "We'll go visit your mom and Bubba's dad in the graveyard later"

"Hey Bubblegum" Bubba said walking down the stairs. "Wanna play kingdom again?" He asked and looked up to his mother "and mommy can be the Ice queen"

His mother grinned, "That wants to steal the charming candy prince" She made a monster voice as the two kids ran off giggling.

"Marceline that was awesome!" Marshall Lee yelled at his cousin.

"Thanks." She mumbled absently

"Marcy?" The eight-year-old boy, with pale skin dark brown eyes and black hair asked his equally pale with dark brown eyes and a mane like head full of black hair cousin.

"Yes Marshy?"

"Don't be sad."

The little girl smirked "Me? Sad? Never!" She nudged him and put her bass down.

He ran after her to get revenge when they bumped into his mother.

"Marceline and Marshall Lee what have I told you about running in the house?" Her voice commanded fear. "Not to" Marshall Lee replied uncaring

His mother rolled her eyes and looked at Marceline "That was you and your bass right?"

Marceline nodded and she smiled "I knew it! Marshall and his bass could never sound that good" she teased her son.

"8 years old and already playing like the great musicians. You two are gonna make it big." She teased but was actually serious. She teased them because she loved Marshall Lee's expression when she underestimated him and he surpassed. His victories were more to show her, than for himself.

"Marceline how's your new room?" She asked the little girl while she sipped her coffee.

"Nice" The girl trailed off

"I know you miss your parents" The woman started "I miss him too… he was my brother after all. And your mother was… nice." She looked down to the little girl. Marceline was looking away, out a window.

"Can we go outside?" She asked without looking at the woman.

"Yeah. Lets go outside." Marshall Lee grabbed her arm and pulled her forward towards the door before his mother could answer.

"Wanna go meet Bubba?" Marshall asked Marceline as they sat on his doorstep.

"Who?" She asked with a laugh

"A friend. He is weird but cool. His cousin Bonnibel must be there too." Marshall dragged her by the arm before she shook him off.

"This house is a little too pink" Marceline scoffed

"You should look to your left" He smirked

"Whoa. Now that's too pink!" She laughed.

"That's Bonnibel's" Marshall Lee replied as he rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later Bubba's mother opened the door, with Bonnibel on her shoulders. "Hey Marshall Lee" She smiled and looked towards Marceline "Oh, I didn't know you had a sister.

Marceline laughed "No, were cousins."

"Just like me and Bubba!" Bonnibel exclaimed from the woman's shoulders.

"Oh my dear, you're so light I forgot you where there!" the woman joked.

Bubba ran to the door "Hey Marshall" he smiled and looked at the girl "I didn't know you had a sister."

"She's my cousin, Sheesh keep up gummy" Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Gummy?" Marceline giggled

"Yeah, Bonnibel's nick name is Bubblegum and Bubba's is Gumball" Marshall grinned

"Oh, like yours is Marshy" She grinned

"Sheesh Marcy putting me on the spot" He smiled

"Your name is Marcy?" Bonnibel asked after Bubba's mom put her down and they entered the house.

"No, its Marceline"

Bubba's mom put out a plate of strawberries and apples, before returning to her study. "Play nice and quiet now, I have work to finish okay?"

All four children yelled back 'okay.'

Marceline grabbed an apple while Marshall scarf fed down some strawberries. "I love strawberries" he spoke, his mouth full.

"Hey did you hear about Jake's and Cake's families getting new kids?" Bubblegum asked Marshall

"They are? Cool! We should go see"

"Yes and that way Marceline could meet Jake and Cake." Bubblegum added

"What kind of name is Cake?" Marceline asked and the kids laughed at her question.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

"Mom, we're going to Cake and Jake's houses!" Bubba yelled into the study

"Okay, Gumball. Just be careful crossing the street honey!" His mother yelled back.

"Which is house is whose? They look the same to me. Brown with green and a black car in the driveway." Marceline asked confused.

"Honestly we can never remember either" Bubba smiled.

"We always look or the pet." Bonnibel smiled and held Marceline's hand while crossing the street.

"The pet?" Marceline asked confused

"Yeah. Cake has a white and yellow cat, and Jake has a golden retriever." Marshall Lee responded.

"Oh" Marceline responded and looked for any signs of pets.

"This is Jake's house." Marshall pointed to the 'beware of dog' sign. They knocked and Lady opened the door.

"Hey Lady" Bubblegum jumped excitedly into the arms of her babysitter, since she was three.

"Hey Bubblegum" Lady cached the little girl and nuzzled into her strawberry blond hair.

"How are you and Lloyd (Lord)?" Bubblegum asked

"Good as always" Lady smiled and looked at Marshall and Marceline.

"Hello Marshall Lee, whose your look alike friend?"

"His cousin Marceline" Marceline responded looking at the girl up ad down. "You have a lot of hair"

Lady laughed, "So do you."

"Is Jake home?" Bubba asked

"Yeah c'mon in." She motioned towards the living room, where Jake and Jermaine where about to fight. "Whoa! Stop right there!" She picked up Jake and placed him next to Bonnibel.

"Hey pebbles." He fist bumped the girl. He then turned to Marceline "Whoa. Cousin?"

"Finally!" Marceline exclaimed

"Someone got it" Marshall smiled

"Well I know you don't have a sister and Bubba and Bonnie look alike and are just cousins… so I guessed you are too." He put his hands in his pockets. "What's your name?"

"Marceline" She responded turning her head to face the nine year old boy staring at her. "What's your problem?" She pointed towards Jermaine.

"Forget him." Jake responded for him.

Jermaine walked out of the room yelling out "Too many dweebs in one place"

"Hey, umm, Marcy wanna come with me to get Cake and Lloyd?"

Marceline smiled at the pink looking girl and nodded.

Bubblegum knocked on Cake's door and was answered by Lloyd. "Hey Bubby, Where's my little Gumball?" The tall teenage boy with the ash blond hair falling down his back popped a bubble of gum. "Hi Lloyd. We are all at Jake's house. Bring Cake so we can all wait together." Lloyd popped another pink bubble and nodded. "Cake!" He called into the house. "So, who are you?" He nodded towards Marceline.

"Are my parents here yet?" Cake came running down the stairs.

"Sheesh, Cake I am such a bad babysitter you want me out?" He joked

"Monochromicorn, you know I love you. I am just excited!" She exclaimed looking at Marceline. "We'll hello. I'm Cake" she smiled

"Hey I am Marceline. I thought his name was Lloyd" She nodded towards the teenage boy leaning against the door.

"It is. Monochromicorn is just a nickname Jake and Cake came up with, just like they call my girlfriend Lady, Rainicorn." He popped another bubble.

"Does everyone in this neighborhood have a nick name?" Marceline teased

"Not me… or Jake… Our names are too short" Cake smiled.

Monochromicorn locked the door and they walked towards Jake's house.

They had not been settled for more than five minutes when two cars pulled up in Jake's drive way. A white one and a yellow one.

"They're here!" Jake yelled out and everyone, from teenage babysitters to kid, ran out expectant.

Out of the yellow car came the two men with two small green suitcases. Out of the white car came out the females, they had ecstatic grins as they watched the expectant face of the children. The slowly opened the back doors and two small children walked out. A blond girl with a bunny hat, large blue eyes, and a matching blue skirt and shirt combo. She had thigh highs and black boots. After her came out a blond boy with a bear hat. You could barely see the strands of his golden blond hair peaking out of his hat. He was also wearing a matching combo of blue shirt and blue shorts. He had on black sneakers. The boy stared, his blue eyes wide at the small crowd. They slowly walked towards the kids and teens.

"Hi." The boy spoke first.

The girl grinned at the pale boy in the red plaid shirt as he waved "Hi"

"Kids, Lloyd, Lady. This is Finn and this is Fionna." She pointed towards the kids.

"Nice to meet you" Cake and Jake said and stuck out their hands towards their new siblings simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

8 YEARS LATER

"Hey dweebs moms said get up!" Jermaine yelled into Finn and Jake's shared room.

"Jermaine get out!" Jake yelled throwing a pillow

"You're gonna be late for your first day as junior lil' bro." Jermaine teased

"Oh glob, he's right!" Jake shot up from bed and threw his other pillow at Finn's sleeping form.

"What!" Finn growled

"Homey, today's the first day of school!" Jake yelled excitedly running into the bathroom.

"Dweebs" Jermaine scoffed walking out the room.

Finn rose lazily from his bed and opened his window. Fionna and Cake's window was already open as the girls had been up for a while. "Hey Finn" Cake yelled from her window, Finn waved back "Still sleepy huh?" Cake asked as she put on eyeliner. Finn only nodded "Fionna was the same way this morning. Had to practically roll her off the bed… you guys just aren't morning people." At that moment, Fionna walked out of the dressing room, dressed in her favorite green sweater and matching blue skirt. Her white thigh highs and black boots. Her bunny hat was on and her green backpack already on her back.

"Finn you're not even showered yet!" Fionna yelled amused but feigning anger.

"Fionna don't say anything! If it wasn't for Cake, you'd be in the same state." Finn mumbled and Cake laughed.

"C'mon baby its breakfast time." Cake put her eyeliner away "See you at the bus stop" Cake said as she walked out the room.

"Hurry or you'll be late Finn!" Fionna rushed as she followed Cake.

"Yo, Man, I am so ready!" Jake came running out of the bathroom, clothe but his hair still wet. "Dude, your not even fully awake yet!" Jake laughed, "Go!" He pushed Finn away from the window into the bathroom as he put on his shoes.

Jake walked out the room and down the stairs to kitchen where he grabbed the breakfast burrito, his mother put out for him and grabbed Finn's. "Jake DiMaggio that is Finn's breakfast" His mother scolded. "I know mom, I'm taking it up for him. Poor guy is still showering." His dad chuckled from behind his newspaper "Your mother was the same way. When we were in high school" Margaret rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Finn hurry up! The bus will be here in five minutes and the girls already beat us there," Jake yelled from behind the door. A couple seconds later Finn came out clothe in his favorite blue shirt and jeans and his black shoes. He towel dried his hair before putting on his bear hat. "Let me just get breakfast and we can go." Finn stated as he tied his shoelaces. "Here" Jake passed him the burrito as he bit his. "Lets go" Finn said as he slung his green backpack over his shoulders.

"Mom, were going!" Finn yelled from the living room door

"Aren't you guys waiting for Jermaine?" She responded

"Jermaine has a free period, fist period." Jake yelled back

"He does?" Finn whispered

"I don't know" Jake snickered as they walked out the door. They ran to the bus stop to find the girls already there talking to Bubba and Bonnibel. "Morning Pebbles" Finn walked up to Bonnibel "…and Gumball" He nodded towards the strawberry blond boy.

"Morning Finn" Bonnibel responded

"Morning" Bubba smiled and turned his attention back to Fionna.

"So you honestly didn't know?" Bubba grinned

Bubblegum blushed "bubba, please give it a rest! That was last year."

"Its not everyday you kiss Marshall Lee" He teased

Finn cringed "Why did that happen exactly?"

"She thought she liked him" Cake teased "but turns out Marshall likes someone else."

"Speaking of Marshall Lee, Where is he? Do you think he and Marceline will come to school today?" Fionna asked

"Don't count on it." Jake laughed, "School is not on their list of priorities"

"You are totally right. It so isn't. But my mother is being a bizznich so me and Marcy decided to leave" They heard Marshall Lee's voice next to Fionna. "Good Morning Fi"

Fionna rolled her eyes and smiled "Good morning Marshy"

"Morning Bonnibel" He smiled her way and she shied behind Finn.

"Morning" She replied and bumped into Marceline.

"Good Morning Marceline" She smiled at the girl

"Morning Bonnie… Hey Finn" She looked at the pink girl as she fist bumped Finn. The yellow bus pulled up in front of the group of kids, just as Jermaine ran up.

"Free period huh?" Jermaine jabbed Jake in the side. They entered the bus.

In the morning, Bubblegum and Gumball as always sit in the front. Fionna sits with Cake in the seat across Finn and Jake right behind them and Marceline and Marshall Lee sit in the back, with Jermaine a few seats in front of them.

When they arrived to Pendleton-Allegri High, the first thing they did was compare schedules.

"Oh Finn look! We both have Marine bio… Uck, sophomore year is sucking already!" Fionna looked at her cousin/brother and saw the same disgusted look she had on his face.

"Music appreciation, double period band, chorus, lunch, social studies, remedial English and Geometry 2." Marceline read to Marshall

"That's pretty much my schedule too" He smiled with a hand behind his head.

"I have AP English, AP chemistry, AP Social studies, Lunch-" Bubblegum was interrupted "Man, I'd half expected you to have AP lunch" Marceline laughed and Marshall joined in.

Bubba rolled his eyes "I have the same classes you do Bonnie"

"Hey it looks like we all have one class in common this year…" Cake looked from schedule to schedule "Geometry 2" She looked back up and everyone nodded. "Even Jermaine" She looked up to see the senior nodding.

"Who do we have?" Marceline asked

"Icily DeLisle" Fionna read back

"Oh not that bit…" Jermaine trailed off

"Is there something wrong with her?" Finn asked

"She is really creepy." Marshall scoffed

"She is always checking the boys out and trying to touch us." Bubba said disgusted

"She is lonely" Jake contributed.

"Is she like Mr. Kenny?" Bubblegum asked

"Who?" Fionna asked

"Cyan Kenny. The art teacher, he is always trying to look good in the girl's eyes and giving them special treatment. He is always flirting, its rather creepy." Bubblegum added.

"He better not try anything with you." Finn mumbled but Marceline and Fionna heard him.

"He never touched anyone" Cake contributed

"Ms. DeLisle does." Jake responded.

Just then, the bell rang.

"First period." Fionna stated. "I guess we'll see each other at Geometry… 8th period." Fionna said looking back at her schedule. Everyone nodded goodbye and went to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

"Hey Fi, let me walk you to class." Marshall Lee said running up next to Fionna, his red bass case with the letters 'M.L.' imprinted in black, almost running her over. "It's cool Marshall, I am not a freshman anymore… you don't need to baby-sit me" She bit her lip and looked away hoping the boy didn't hear the disappointment in her tone.

"Baby-sit you? Never! I think most of the people in this school are afraid of you." He chuckled.

"So you kissed Bonnie?" She asked the boy as they approached her class

"More like she kissed me." He grinned "Not gonna blame her, who can resist me?"

Fionna laughed at him in response and he followed her in her class. "Marshall Lee Basco?" A female voice boomed from behind him. "Krista" He turned to the very upset English teacher. "That's Mrs. Limes to you, young man. What are you doing here? You're not in my roster," She said looking down at her attendance sheet. "Thank all that is great, that I'm not" He grinned at Fionna. "Then why are you here?" She asked looking back at the boy "Well, Krista I am just visiting a friend." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Marshall Lee head to class and stop harassing teachers" A familiar female voice came from behind him.

"Ashley?" He turned to face his ex

"That's my name babe." She said as she sat behind Fionna. The late bell rang.

"Oh, well time for me to go to class" Marshall winked at Mrs. Limes and then at Fionna. "Later Fi." He yelled walking slowly out of the classroom.

"So… Fi?" Ashley scoffed before Mrs. Limes called the class to attention. This would definite be an interesting class for Fionna.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey Pebbles" Finn ran after the strawberry blond girl in the crowded hallway.

"Hey Finn" The girl smiled down at him, since she was two inches taller.

"Hey losers" Marceline walked up to them.

"Hey Marce where's Marshall?" Bonnibel asked. Finn cringed at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth.

"Walking Fionna to class. I think my cousin had a crush on your sister Finn." She smiled and looked for a response from the strawberry blond girl.

"That would explain all the attention he gives her." Finn stated

"That's not good." Bonnibel added

"Why not?" Both Finn and Marceline asked. "It's not like you like him right?" Marceline asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not. I don't know what came over me last year. I couldn't love someone who doesn't care about their grades" Bonnibel smiled, knowing that was a total lie. Right now, she loved someone like that. Someone she wasn't supposed to. She like, no… loved Marceline in the way she knew she shouldn't. "It's not good because I think Bubba likes Fionna." Bonnibel answered.

"That's not good." Finn mumbled

"You think, Finnegan." Marceline teased, her red bass case, with a large letter 'M.' imprinted on the cover hitting his side.

"No, not the Bubba thing. That." He said pointing to Marshall and Fionna entering her English class.

"So they like each other big deal" Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Marceline, I think he refers to behind them." Bonnibel added staring

"Ashley…" Marceline mumbled with disgust when she saw the figure.

"…and Ash" Bonnibel pointed to the boy and his sister watching Marshall and Fionna.

"Psychos" Marceline absently muttered under her breath. They bell rang.

"Oh I am gonna be late!" Bonnibel exclaimed as she dashed past Marshall as he made his way to Marceline's side.

"Did you tell her yet?" He asked as soon as he reached his cousin and Finn.

"Not yet." Marceline retorted

"Ask what?" Finn asked confused

"Finnegan, go to class!" Marceline teased

"Oh and you have Mrs. Limes, I suggest to take the hat off before she confiscates it. She doesn't tolerate… I should've warned Fi." Marshall grinned as Finn ran to class.

"Speaking of Fi, I know you like her." Marceline teased as they walked down the stairs to the band room, for music appreciation class.

"So? I know you like Bubblegum." He teased

"I know she likes you back." Marceline continued and Marshall blushed as a response. "Its mad obvious dummy… Gumball likes her too." She said her tone becoming serious.

"Just like Finn likes Bonnie." Marshall replied opening the door to the band room.

"This is definitely going to be an interesting school year." Marceline nodded off as they took their seats, ignoring the glare of the teacher.

XXXXXXXXX

"I am so sorry I am late!" Bubblegum exclaimed as she rushed to the seat that her cousin saved her next to him. The teacher, a short plump man with red hair, smiled at the strawberry blond girl and waved it off. "First days" He shrugged at her with a smile and wrote 'Mr. Perppermin' on the board behind him.

"Why are you late Bubblegum?" Bubba whispered as the teacher wrote down the first assignment.

"I was talking to Marceline and Finn" She bit her lip and looked at her cousin. He knew of her immoral crush on Marceline and although he didn't approve he supported her. "Marceline isn't good for you. She is distracting you." He responded while he wrote down the assignment.

"Finn was with us too… and she didn't distract me, Marshall Lee walking Fionna to class did." At the moment the words escaped her lips, she wished she could suck the back up. Bubba's head jerked up to meet her piteous look.

"He was walking her to class?" He asked and Bubblegum only nodded "Do you think she's the girl he likes?" He asked biting his lip.

"Maybe… and it may also be apparent she likes him." Bubblegum stated sadly.

"Hey Bubba can I borrow a pencil?" The voice came from the girl behind him. Farrah Johnson, a short sophomore with a high grade point average. Bubba used to have a crush on her but last year he started to notice Fionna and developed a crush for her.

"Yeah, here Farrah" Bubba said turning to pass her the utensil. He dropped it to the ground and she only giggled at him. Blushing at his mistake, he reached under the desk to reach for the pencil. Farrah had been looking down and when Bubba came back up with the pencil, his face was an inch from hers her blue eyes staring into his brown ones. Instantly he put the pencil on her desk and turned back to his cousin blushing. The bushing girl only mumbled 'thanks Bubba' before returning to her work, while she twisted her brown hair around a finger, occasionally looking up to the strawberry blond boy.

XXXXXXXXX

"Does everyone have English first period?" Jake whispered to Cake as their teacher wrote the requirements for the year.

"Except Marshall and Marceline… They have music appreciation I think. Fionna and Finn have two English classes. To make up for last year's cutting with Marceline and Marshall they have remedial English with them." Cake whispered back. They were sitting in the center of the classroom and although she had dreaded the idea of sitting next to Jake in a class, right now she was actually enjoying knowing someone in this class full of strangers…even if it was Jake.

"Cake, you have a great memory." Jake whispered

"What do you mean?" Cake asked confused

"You remember all our schedules."

"Someone has to" She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"I am never going to get over the fact that Marshall's mother is the principal this year." Jake snickered. "How he must feel." He grinned.

"Well at least his parents are chummy-chummy with the neighbor kid's parents." She rolled her eyes.

"Please Cake you know you love me" He stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah okay." She teased with a smile.

"Well at least it's better than Bubblegum's father." Jake's voice saddened

"Yeah… successful CEO yet never has time for the poor girl… Why can't he be like Bubba's mom? She's busy but finds time for her son!" Cake exclaimed and received a 'shush' from the girl next to her. "Oh shush yourself." Cake warned. Accidentally kicking her dulcimer case. "You don't even have to go there. Our fathers are doctors and our mothers their secretaries and they always have time, even if for just a chat… Poor Pebbles tries so hard and it just gets me upset how he just ignores her." Cake stated

"Speaking of upset, how upset do you think Finn will be when he realizes Pebbles isn't going to ever go for him?" Jake laughed picking up his viola case and making sure Jermaine hadn't replaced it with a vibrator like last year. The most embarrassing day of Jake's life and Jermaine got off Scott-free because Jake couldn't prove it was he.

"About as upset as Fionna is gonna be when I tell mom of her crush on Marshall Lee" Cake responded with a smirk

"Fionna likes Marshall?" Jake asked surprised

"Wow… I thought you noticed everything… Those two have the hots for each other"

"I see said the blind man to the deaf guy." Jake laughed softly. "I notice the important things"

"Like?" Cake asked

"Humr-hurm" They looked up to the not pleased expression on their teachers face. They began to do their work anticipating the end bell.

XXXXXXXXX

"So you like Marshall Lee?" Finn asked with a sly grin.

Fionna blushed and stared ahead ignoring his question but too tired to feign interest in her work. She had put on a brave face for Cake this morning but she was tired as one can be the Monday morning of the first day in the school year at eight-something in the morning.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fionna said as she continued to look away, her mind thinking of the familiar face of the boy she has known since she was seven. Did she like Marshall Lee? Honestly, she herself didn't know. She knew Bubba had a crush on her and Cake thought he was a good person for her but… She never thought of Gumball other than as Gumball. She couldn't deny he was cute and sweet. He was smart and trust worthy while you couldn't trust Marshall Lee with a candy bar. Marshall was reckless and the opposite of sweet…sour I guess? Although Fionna went over this in her head at least once a day, she couldn't force herself to pick Bubba. She knew she didn't like him like that. She liked Marshall… She just couldn't admit it…

~ "I'm sorry Fi your lips are a distraction." Marshall grinned to the golden blond girl and received a punch as a response.

"Marshall you loser!" She exclaimed with a smile. ~

He wasn't into girls like her… Just look at Ashley! Ashley… Oh, glob Ashley is right behind her and here is Finn talking about Fionna hooking up with her ex.

"Fionna?" Finn's voice woke her from her daydream.

"Huh?" She asked looking at his sly grin

"Thinking about Marshall, Fi?" Finn asked a little too loud and it caused Fionna to blush

"What? No!" She answered and a light chuckle came from behind her. Fionna's rage got the best of her and she rapidly turned to face the ash blond girl behind her. "What's so funny?" Fionna asked her voice a little louder than she expected.

"Oh nothing Fi… Nothing at all." The girl smirked and looked the golden blond girl up and down, completely ignoring the rage in her blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

**The bell rang, it was now second period.**

"Saved by the bell." Finn mumbled at Ashley who just rolled her eyes. Ashley walked out of the class followed by the mob of kids. "So… What was that?" Finn joked

"That was Ashley being a… umm…" Fionna trailed off dumping her books in her bag. She waited for Finn and they walked out of class together. They headed for second period social studies.

XXXXXXXXX

"Marshall where are you going? We have band next." Marceline laughed

"Gonna catch up to Finn and Fionna." He smiled

"Boo! Whipped!" Marceline yelled after him.

Marshall ran up the stairs and down the hall ignoring the teachers telling him to slow down and bumping into some students.

After finally spotting Fionna's head of golden blond hair, he called out to her. Her head jerked his way and she flashed him a huge smile.

"Hey I ma go catch up to Bubba and Bonnie." Finn stated waving to Marshall and running towards his older friends.

"Hey Fi. Where's Finnegan going?" Marshall asked seemingly out of breath.

"Umm… Following Bonnibel and Bubba… His crush on Bonnie is gonna get him hurt." She grinned, "We all know she likes bad boys" Fionna winked

"Hopefully bad girls too." Marshall teased, before realizing what he said. His eyes widened "Pretend you didn't hear that." He bit his lip and Fionna giggled

"Its cool dude. I know about Bonnibel." She grinned

"You do?" Marshall asked confused "Marceline told you?"

"No Bubba did. Does Marceline know about Bonnibel's attraction towards females? She never told me she knew… well I never asked." Fionna added with a hand under her chin

"Wait Bonnibel likes girls?" Marshall asked shocked.

"You didn't know? Oh I feel like I just said something I shouldn't have…" She face palmed

"No! It's totally cool Fi. In fact to make you feel better let me tell you a secret." He leaned in causing a blush to spread on her face "Marceline like-likes Bonnie." He whispered his breath sending shivers down her back.

"Marshall Lee PDA in school is against the rules but then again since when do you follow rules?" He heard the familiar male voice he had come to hate.

"What do you want Ash?" He asked coldly as he turned to stare at the ash blond boy, who broke his cousin's heart.

"Easy man just wanted to know where Mar-Mar was at." He asked casually shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I don't think you should be looking for Marceline. I think you should be looking for you trouble making sister." Fionna responded

"Oh feisty." Ash smirked at the blond girl and she stuck her tongue out. Marshall Lee tensed up and clenched his fists. Ash noticed this and laughed dryly "Easy man, I'm just kidding."

"Marshall" Fionna put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down.

"Oh on the leash Marshy?" Ash teased. Marshall moved to punch the lights out of the boy but a small hand stopped him.

"Marshall… Don't get in trouble on the first day!" Fionna joked and her smiled caused him to smile.

"C'mon Fi I'll take you to class." He smiled down at her.

"Naww… Let me take you." She giggled and they walked away from Ash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was that Marshall with Fionna?" Bubba asked Finn as he approached their lockers. Finn nodded and instantly turned to Bubblegum.

"Can't wait for photography!" Finn exclaimed and saw the strawberry blond girl smile.

"We have Mr. Kenny," Bubba added looking back at the boy in the red plaid shirt and the girl he was walking away with. Fionna. "She likes him." Bubba sulked in his thoughts.

"Oh yeah that perverted guy." Finn mumbled

"He's not that bad… he's actually pretty funny." Bubba added returning to the conversation.

"You only say that because he's not always trying to flirt with you." Bonnibel replied

"I guess. He's still better than Ms. DeLisle." He responded.

"Hey Bubba you okay?" Finn asked the saddened boy.

"Yeah just fine." He smiled and closed his locker "I'll see you in class Bonnie, and you in Art Finn." He walked away leaving the other two confused.

"Is he okay?" Finn asked

"I don't know" Bubblegum responded

"So why is photography considered art?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jake C'mon we'll be late for band!" Cake exclaimed as she picked up her dulcimer case.

"You don't have to wait for me you know!" He replied

"Okay than." She said as she began walking towards the classroom door

"I was kidding! Wait for me!" He yelled dumping his books into his bag.

"Hey look!" Cake pointed to Finn and Bonnibel talking by her locker. By his bored expression, they could tell she was explaining something.

They made their way downstairs and passed Ashley and her group of friends. Surely, her brother was near.

"Look" Jake mumbled as he pointed to Fionna and Marshall heading to the band room.

"Fionna?" Cake yelled and Fionna turned to face her sister. "What are you doing down here? You have social studies now…" Cake sighed, "Don't tell me you're cutting already."

"Cake stop stressing. Fi was making sure I got to class alright." Marshall grinned

"Marshall I think you're old enough to make it to class yourself." Cake replied

"Actually, Marshy here was gonna start a fight already." Fionna laughed

"Already man? We all know you're tough you don't need to prove it." Jake laughed

"With who?" Cake asked, but she already knew "Wait don't tell me… Ash… again."

"That guy just doesn't learn!" Jake exclaimed

"I am gonna go." Fionna smiled and waved

"Later Fi" Marshall hugged her dragging the hug a few seconds longer than needed. They pulled back slowly, their cheeks accidentally brushing up against the other. The soft touched left both teen's faces blush stained.

"Bye" She whispered before walking away.

"Dude, don't do that." Cake looked at Marshall straight in the eyes

"Do what?" He asked his hands in his pockets

"Wait didn't you beat Ash up like three times already? Why is he picking a fight with you?" Jake asked trying to divert Cake from her overprotective older sister act.

"Marshall don't play dumb. You will not do to Fionna what you did to Ashley." She stated and walked a head.

"Cake I don't know what you're talking about. Yeah Jake you would think he would stay way from me by now." Marshall grinned and opened the door for them just as the late bell rang.

"I don't want you to hurt Fionna." Cake stated as she sat in her spot from last year.

"I couldn't if I wanted." Marshall muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marceline was going to do it. She was going to tell Bonnibel of her crush… no matter the out come. Ever since they were, little they were close friends but in middle school, they just started to estrange. Freshman year they were reduced to insulting the other, Marshall Lee, and Bubba also becoming enemies didn't help. Finn and Fionna's entrance to the school her sophomore year regrouped everyone. They were too busy explaining high school life to the younger teens they didn't have time to fight. It was after Marceline started to date Ash, her first boyfriend, she realized she didn't like guys. She only stayed with him because he was someone other girls wanted and she didn't want anyone to know her secret. She found him repulsive. When he showed, his interest was just sex she dumped him.

Marceline noticed certain things about herself. One of these things was her attraction towards the strawberry blond girl that lived three houses over in the overly pink house with her over-working father. She found the girl sexy and often fantasized about her. Marceline feared that if she told either people would make fun of her or shun her completely, so she kept it a secret. One day Marshall Lee accidentally grabbed her sheet music book, thinking it was his and flipped through the songs she had wrote explaining her feelings about Bonnibel. Marshall confronted her and she had no choice but to admit it.

Marshall Lee being the coolest never told anyone and he was always there for his cousin, who he considered a sister.

Marceline looked up from her bass when the late bell rang. She noticed Marshall's attraction to Fionna and she had never seen him this in love. She was happy for him.

Marshall walked in with Cake and Jake.

"Hey Marce" Jake waved before taking his seat behind Cake. Marshall sat next to his cousin and explained what happened with Ash.

"Freaking Psycho doesn't learn!" She hissed.

"Bonnibel likes girls." Marshall smiled and looked down his own bass

"What!" Marceline exclaimed a little too loud and it caused some heads to turn her way.

"Shh, yeah Fionna accidentally let it slip. Gumball told her… and I might have told about your crush on Bubblegum…" He trailed off and began to play ignoring her shocked expression.

"Marshall you dweeb!" She jabbed him in the ribs

"Chill Marce its Fionna… for all we know this is a good thing." Marshall smiled

"How is this good?"

"Well know we know you stand a chance." He grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fionna ran to her social studies class but still was there late. She ran into the room apologizing to the teacher and sitting behind Finn. "You're on time? I would have thought you'd spend hours talking to Bonnibel." Fionna smiled

"She has chemistry and you know her and experimenting." Finn smiled

"You have no idea." Fionna giggled

"What?" Finn asked

"Insider" Fionna smiled taking out her notebook "Bro when are you gonna realize she doesn't like you?" Fionna asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Finn we both know you like her as more than a friend and we also both know she doesn't like you like that." Fionna continued and Finn ignored her. "Finn stop being so hard headed. She doesn't date people younger than her anyway… And just because you're my brother, I'll let you in on a secret. But you gotta promise not to tell."

Finn turned around interested now "Are you gonna confess your love for Marshall?" Finn grinned

Fionna blushed but shook he head "Swear on our parent's souls you won't tell anyone…"

Finn knew she was serious when she incorporated their parents "I swear"

"Bubblegum is a lesbian. So is Marceline… Marcy likes Bubblegum." Fionna stared at her brother's bewildered expression.

"How do you know?" He asked

"Bubba told me about Bonnibel in confidence and my big mouth accidentally told Marshall who to make me feel better that I told, told me about Marceline."

Finn turned back around and though of all the time Bubblegum spends just looking at Marceline and in turn the book of sheet music Marceline hides with the words 'BxM'… the book she almost ripped his arms off for touching in her bag… It was the only thing she didn't mark with just an 'M'… Maybe that B stand for Bubblegum… or Bonnibel… or even Bubby…Maybe it was for Bubba…How could he had been so blind? He didn't really expect Marceline to fall for Bubba… so why did he just rule it off as so. Maybe he always knew and just didn't want to admit it…

"Finn are you cool?" Fionna asked from behind him

"Totes." He forced a smiled "Glad you told me before I kept being a tard to them. If they like each other that's cool… Trying to get Bonnibel was too much work anyway." He smiled and turned back to his work. "Yeah… Sometimes a hero has to sacrifice himself for the happiness of others." He thought and laughed for considering himself a hero.


	7. Minor interruption

A/A/N… Thanks, for the reviews and I'm glad you like the story so far, you guys have no idea how cool that is.

Now to state some points to KNDwizard101girl (or another) that I just couldn't wait until next chapter to do…

Sweetie the description fairly warns that is a Marceline/Bubblegum/Finn story. The show maybe for kids but if you have not noticed this is not the show and I am not Pendleton, I am fioleefan. Also, why read my stories if you don't like the Fiolee pairing? It says it right under the title "By: Fioleefan".

To solve your problem, and anybody who agrees with her, if you don't like the pairings just simply don't read the stories… Have a nice day :)

For the people that like this story Chapter 7 is almost done.

Notalivezombie- If you cause of Fionna in my other story… Its something I woulda done.


	8. Chapter 7

Ch7

**Bell… 3rd period**

The bell for third period rang and Fionna took her time as she packed for her next class, marine biology. Finn followed her example since he really hated that class too. Mostly they hated the class because it was about one of the most beautiful places in the world, yet out of some deep-rotted fear, they could never explore it. After packing the two lazily strolled to class quietly and grimly looking ahead.

XXXXXXXXX

"Marshall Lee don't even think about it." Cake warned as Marshall made his way to the door.

"What? Think about what?" He asked feigning confusion

Jake laughed and Marceline smirked "You know exactly what." Cake accused teasingly

"Yeah… it's about over five feet tall and likes to wear a certain bunny hat." Marceline teased.

"Oh shut up" Marshall stuck his tongue out. "Oh c'mon Marce" He smiled deviously

"Where?" she asked putting her bass down

"Bonnie and Bubba have their free period… I think they're at the library." He smiled

"You wanna go hang out with them?" Jake asked shocked

"Naww… but Marce has something to ask Bonnie." Marshall grinned

"Later." Marceline mumbled returning to her bass, a blush spreading a cross her face.

"Okay." Jake dragged the word out before breaking out in laughter "really Marceline?"

Marceline lifted her head and glared Jake's way "Shut it." She hissed

"It's cool… I mean I just didn't expect it." Jake grinned

"Neither did I." Marshall added with a grin

"I am lost." Cake mumbled

Jake turned his attention to the frizzy-haired golden-eyed girl and grinned in the manner Marshall Lee just had "I guess you just don't have my talent to notice everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want to go to the library?" Bubba asked his cousin as she stared blankly into the locker.

"Huh?" She asked turning her attention to her cousin

"Do you want to go to the library?" He repeated

"Umm… Actually, I was going to the band room." Bonnibel stated looking back into the pink furbished locker. Bubba didn't reply, he just sighed. "Gumball don't worry so much." She smiled shoving books into her pack.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He stated grimly

"Thank you for caring…" She hugged him before closing her locker and walking away, towards the stairs.

Bubba watched as his beloved cousin, who was more like a sister, walked towards the band room "I just hope I'm wrong." He muttered.

"Hey Bubba" Farrah waved passing by, brushing her shoulder length brown her from her eyes.

"Hey Farrah" He replied closing his locker "What do you have now?" Bubba asked following the short girl.

"Umm… free period. I was going to the library." She smiled

"Oh, me too! Mind if I go with you?" He asked. The girl smiled and nodded, hooking her arm in his, pulling him against the incoming traffic of students.

XXXXXXXXX

"Finn… I don't wanna go in," Fionna stated as they stood by the door to the marine biology class "You wanna cut?"

"Fionna, you know I'm all for cutting but you already know what cutting got us…" He trailed off

"Detention, scolding and remedial English." Fionna mumbled

"Mr. Shada! Miss Martin! Would you mind going to class and clearing my hallway?" Asked the pale woman with the long mane like hair. Her brown eyes staring and her lips formed into a smirk.

"Yes, Principal Basco." They said uniformly before walking into the room. The woman smiled before walking to the stairs, enjoying her job as principal.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hello Bubblegum!" Exclaimed the music teacher to Bonnibel as she entered the band room. Instantly Marceline's head raised in attention. In the background, the late bell rung. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm… I have a free period and I was wondering if I could stay here." Bubblegum smiled disarmingly

"Oh, how could I say no to that charming smile of yours?" The teacher asked, brushing a strand of her blond mane like hair from her face.

"How's Lloyd?" Bubblegum asked sitting on the teacher's desk.

"He's fine. He really likes working with your father." Lady exclaimed with a smile

"I am glad… waiting for the wedding" Bubblegum teased

"NO! My beautiful Rainicorn can't get married!" Jake exclaimed from his seat causing a round of laughs from the class.

"Mr. DiMaggio what have I told you about calling me Rainicorn?" She laughed

"Not to." Cake offered and Jake tuck his tongue out at her.

"Well let's start class shall we?" Lady smiled, ignoring the glares between Jake and Cake.

Marceline turned her head to face Marshall's smirk "What?" She asked

"Looks like later just became now." He teased looking down to his bass

"Hello." The female voice came from the door

"Principal Basco." Lady noted

"Yes… just making sure Mr. Basco and Miss Olson are in class.

"Yes mother. Both me and Marceline ere in class… why would we cut band?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"You're right. You need the practice." She smirked and a couple of students laughed. Marshall blushed lightly embarrassed "But I suppose old habits are hard to break." She continued. "Miss Bonnibel Walsh, you aren't cutting are you?"

"No ma'am. I have a free period." Bubblegum responded

"Very well." With that, she waved and turned to continue her job.

"Stupid Bitch… you should know." Marshall mumbled and it caused a laugh from Marceline and Jake. Bubblegum turned away embarrassed at his words.

"Marshall Lee! You very well know those words are not allowed in my class. If you have a problem channel it out through your amazing music." Lady smiled and Marshall sighed and nodded. That was Lady for you. Her charm and awesomeness allowed her to disarm a situation.

XXXXXXXXX

"Bubba why are you so restless?" Farrah asked while laughing at the strawberry blond boy. He was frantically looking for the perfect book yet was unable.

"I am not restless!" He replied sharply. "I am sorry." HE sighed.

"It's okay… I'm sure what ever it is, it must be really bothering you." She stated taking a random book.

Bubba sighed and leaned against the bookcase "Farrah, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." She replied happily

"Marceline… Bonnibel loves Marceline." He stated rapidly

"So?" Farrah asked shrugging and replacing the book for another.

"In that way." He said hushed

"Yeah, so?" She repeated confused "Love is love… You really can't help who you fall for." She smiled and looked at the book's blurb. She returned it and tried to reach the one on the top shelf.

He laughed at her attempt to reach for the book "You're right." He sighed passing her the book "You really can't."

"Do you mean that for you and Fionna?"

Bubba's eyes jerked away and he bit his lip "How do you know about Fionna?"

"Its obvious… Just like its obvious she likes Marshall Lee."

"I never had a chance… since we we're little she had chosen him. It was last year… but I realized she only noticed me because Marshall was dating Ashley."

"Maybe Fionna just isn't the girl for you." Farrah stated flipping through the book "No offence, she's cool and all, but she isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer." She smiled

"Yeah… that would be you." Gumball teased and the girl blushed

"Maybe you should just be what she wants from you… a friend." She smiled and he smiled back.

"You are so wise." He grinned "Thanks for listening."

"My pleasure." She smiled and walked towards the check out table.

XXXXXXXXX

"Bubblegum, can you hand out the sheet music?" Lady asked the strawberry blond girl. Bubblegum ho had been spaced out looked back at the teacher and nodded.

She made her way around slowly. Making sure, she got every student. "Thank you Pebbles." Jake smiled as he took the paper

"Thanks honey." Cake said from the seat in front of Jake.

"Thanks" Marshall Lee smiled and winked. "Tell her," He muttered to Bubblegum, whose eyes widened in shock. She swallowed as she made her way to Marceline, who was behind Marshall.

It was as if everything was in slow motion. Marceline looked up, her dark brown eyes staring right into Bubblegum's bright ones. Once reaching the girl, Bubblegum was already bright pink. "Yo, Bonnie I there something wrong?" Marceline smirked

"What?" She asked touching her face to feel the heat. "Oh… umm… here." She passed Marceline the paper and quickly walked back to the seat next to Lady. This was more work than she expected it to be.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey what's that?" Fionna asked the girl in front of her.

The blond girl with the intense green eyes looked up to Finn and Fionna staring. "It's called Beemo. It has every video game ever made and plays music and videos. It was a camera too." She grinned.

"Cool!" Fionna exclaimed

"Yeah, it's pretty fun."

"Nice board." Finn smiled at the skater girl, pointing to her skateboard

"Oh, thanks. I'm Susan by the way." She smiled

"Finn." He smiled

"Fionna." She grinned

"Do you have any candy?" Susan asked smiling sheepishly.


	9. Chapter 8

Ch8

**Bell rung… 4th Period **

The bell rang and the students began to pack their sheet music and instruments. "Bonnie are you okay?" Lady asked knocking Bubblegum from her daydream.

"Huh? Oh yeah just fine." She smiled reassuringly

"What do you have now?" Lady asked slinging her bag over her shoulder

"Lunch" Bubblegum smiled

"Me too… I am going to catch lunch with Lloyd." Lady smiled

"Oh! Tell Monochromicorn I said hi." Cake rushed to the desk

"Sure Cake." Lady smiled and walked out the room

"Ready?" Jake asked the two girls by the teacher's desk, Bonnibel and Cake

"For?" Cake asked

"Lunch… don't we all have it together? Finn and Fionna said they'll meet us there." He said putting his bag on.

Cake nodded and began to walk towards the door followed by Jake. Bubblegum looked back at the two remaining students. Marshall Lee Basco and Marceline Olson, her neighbors and you could say friends. "What are you looking at Bubblegum? " Marshall teased walking towards her.

"Oh nothing… just wondering what are you waiting for?" She smiled

"We have chorus. Its right next door, so we can take our time." Marceline spoke from behind Marshall her bass case in her hand.

Bubblegum began, a blush spreading across her face "Oh… well… Marceline… I wanted to ask…if-"

"Pebbles you coming?" Cake asked by the doorframe.

"Yeah." Bonnibel smiled softly and turned back to the boy and girl in front of her. "Another time." She mumbled before turning to walk towards Cake. Once next to cake she turned to face Marceline. Bubblegum smiled softly before turning and walking away.

"So… how was that?" Marshall asked with a grin

"I'll let you know when my heartbeat slows down." She muttered

Marceline and Marshall Lee walked into the chorus room next door and sat in the same spots from last year. They put their basses under their chairs and turned the chairs to face the other. "You really like her." Marshall stated with a grin

"You have no idea." She uttered.

XXXXXXXXX

"Finally!" Finn exclaimed as soon as the bell rang. This caused some laughs from the class. Finn and Fionna were the first two out of the room as they rushed into the hall. Once outside they began to dash towards the lunchroom, before the line got intense.

"So… are you cool with seeing Pebbles this period?" Fionna asked as they inched closer to the register, on the lunch line.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Finn asked inching closer in the line

"I don't know… I mean you do like her… and now you know… about Marce." She shrugged

"Well… I am not gonna go on a rampage because the girl I like is…isn't into me. Besides, Marcy is my friend… if they like each other who am I to stand in the way?" HE asked as they paid and made their way to a table.

"Wow Finn… That's very heroic." She smiled from her seat across from him.

"Well… Sometimes I'd like to think of myself as the hero." He grinned

They paid for their lunches and found an empty table, with enough seats for their incoming friends. "What about you?" HE asked biting into his sandwich

"What do you mean?" She asked doing the same

"Are you cool with seeing Gumball? I mean he does like you." Finn stated

"Gumball and I are just friends."

"Make sure he understands that." Finn warned and looked up to see Jake and Cake arguing followed by Gumball showing Bubblegum a book he checked out of the library. Jake ran to the seat next to Finn and dropped his bag, he ran to the lunch line for food "He is so fat!" Cake exclaimed sitting next to Fionna and taking out her tuna fish sandwich.

"Jake is not fat." Gumball stated sitting next to Cake.

"Yeah, he's not fat." Bubblegum agreed from across Bubba.

"It's a figure of speech." Finn stated as he bit into his sandwich.

Bubba shrugged and opened his pack to reveal a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Bubblegum had the same. They table ate quietly, almost awkwardly. Finally, Jake walked back to the table and began to eat his burrito "I love burritos." He said with his mouthful. The group laughed at the dark gold haired boy.

Gumball watched as Fionna stared into thin air "Is she thinking about him? … What kind of question is that? Of course she is!" He thought to himself as he stared at the blond girl "Friends… Just your friend." He sighed and bit into his lunch.

Bubblegum stared at her lunch. She had been spacing out all day. She had two things on her mind, one being how to finally ask Marceline out. She had tried but was horribly failing. Another thing was how to deal with her answer. If Marceline said no, how would life change for her? Would people make fun of her? Would they treat her differently? What about if Marceline said yes? "Why would she say yes to you? What makes you think you stand a chance?" The little voice in the back of her head shouted back at her. "Marceline isn't into girls, but if she was what would make you think she would want you?" The voice continued, "You're just some nerd whose own father doesn't even love her." Without realizing Bubblegum's tears had begun to fall. Instantly she buried her face in the book Bubba shown her as not to let the others realize she was crying.

Fionna stared into the air. She thought of the same person who always has a special place in her mind. She really liked him…, maybe Finn was right, and he liked her back. Marshall Lee… since the day they met, she clung onto him. They were best friends and ever since middle school she wanted more… but when he left for high school and began dating Ashley she realized he would always think of her a just a friend. Last year, after Marshall and Ashley had broken up, they spent a lot of time together. Mostly they cut English together, usually with Finn and Marceline but often alone. Fionna felt guilty about leading Gumball on though. When Marshall was dating Ashley, Fionna thought he'd never look at her in that way so she decided to look somewhere else. Gumball was there and she took advantage of his sweet nature. Eventually she realized she couldn't maker herself love him… although he would be the logical choice. He had done with her the same thing she had done with Marshall… hoped.

Finn ate his sandwich quietly and unable to form a single word. He was cool with Marceline and Bonnibel but how could he just ignore the butterflies Bonnibel provoked him. Even before he knew about her, he knew he didn't have a chance, yet he clung and hoped that one day… Finn looked up from his lunch to see the quiet table. He saw Fionna staring into thin air, Gumball staring at Fionna and Bubblegum's face buried in her book. Turning to face Jake he saw as the golden haired boy glanced at Cake. Cake had been adjusting her make up. "Dude you're making it obvious." Finn grinned and Jake looked at him blushing.

Fionna turned her attention to Finn "Making what obvious?" She asked

Cake closed her compact mirror and her golden amber eyes looked over to Finn. Even Gumball and Bonnibel jerked to attention. Everyone was happy to have the silence terminated. "Dude." Jake warned

"Chill… man." Finn laughed, "This girl Jake likes. He's trying to convince me he doesn't but it's so obvious!" Finn laughed and jumped from his seat to avoid Jake's punch.

"Man don't be putting my business out like that." Jake yelled angrily and a few kids turned to face their table.

"Easy man, we're among friends." He laughed, "I mean we can tell each other anything, without any problems." Finn's eyes jerked towards Bonnibel and she instantly looked away. As Finn sat down in his seat, again silence over took the group, "I mean anything." He continued.


	10. Chapter 9

Ch9

**Bell... 5th period**

"Urrgh" Cake groaned in annoyance, when the bell rang.

"What's the matter?" Fionna asked putting her green backpack on.

"I have social studies." Cake stuck her tongue out. "It's so boring."

Jake yawned, "Man… we shouldn't have stayed up all night, last night." He turned to Finn.

Finn who had been watching Bubblegum exit the lunchroom hurriedly only mumbled "uh-huh."

"Why we're you up so late?" Cake laughed

"There was a Billy Marathon last night." Jake continued

"Billy?" Cake asked confused

Fionna laughed, "To them Billy is like Bella to us."

"Oh! I would have stayed up all night too!" She grinned as they made their ways to class.

"We'll see you later." Fionna said as she pulled Finn up the stairs to the Art room for their photography class. "Dude what is your deal with Bonnibel? I thought you said you'd be cool?" She asked her tone angry and frustrated

"I want her to tell me." He stated as and kept walking

"Why? You already know!"

"I want her to tell me herself. She knows how I feel about her. All I want is for her to be the one to tell me."

"Finn" Fionna mumbled, "What happened to being the hero?"

Finn sighed, "What do you want me to do Fionna?"

"Guys!" Marshall Lee ran up them getting in between and putting an arm over each shoulder "Why the long faces?"

"Nothing… I am going ahead. We have Mr. Kenny and I don't want his weird old man flirtatiousness to bother Bonnibel." Finn sighed and waved at Marshall as he walked away.

"What's wrong with Finnegan?" Marshall asked confused

"He's trying to play the hero." Fionna stated sadly

"You told him?" Marshall asked

"I had to."

"I know… it's cool." He smiled

"Marshall… I really don't wanna go have to deal with Mr. Kenny's psychotic flirty self… Help me cut?"

"Fionna I am all for ditching but I've got my mother at my heels and I'm sure she's on yours too." He smirked

"Are you afraid of getting caught?" She smirked

Marshall laughed "Afraid? Me?" He pulled her towards the stairs "The band room is empty this period, we can go there."

"What about Marce?" Fionna asked, "She'll be alone at lunch."

"I'll text her and see if she wants to come." He smiled as they made their way

XXXXXXXXX

"I am about to take a nap." Cake yawned

"Oh wow. You're the morning one and your tired… my eyes can hardly stay open!" He exclaimed as the teacher went over the requirements for the year. "Cake why do you wear make up?" He asked drowsily

"Umm… because." She replied

"You really don't need it." Jake smiled as he closed his eyes.

Cake blushed and turned her attention back to the teacher.

XXXXXXXXX

"Cutting with Fi. If you want, come to the band room. –ML" Marceline read the text as she bit into the apple.

"I am sitting with my friends. Don't worry about it. Thanks for letting me know. BTW I took your apple :P –M." She replied

"I know you did… bitch." He replied. She laughed at the replied and continued her conversation with her friends.

"Marceline… look." Her pale friend pointed towards the ash blond girl.

"Ashley." Marceline muttered as the girl walked towards her table.

"Hey mar-mar. Where's Marshy?" The ash blond girl smirked

"Ashley, I was one hundred percent sure that when Marshall dumped you he also said get away from me you psycho." Marceline teased and her friends giggled "But if you must know, although it's none of your business, he's with Fionna."

"The sophomore girl?" Ashley scoffed

"Honey at least he has somebody. Who do you have?" Marceline's friend spoke up. Ashley flipped her ponytail to her back and walked away.

XXXXXXXXX

"Where's Fionna?" Bubba asked fifteen minutes into the period.

"I don't know… she was coming to class but then Marshall showed up. I think she's with him." Finn said as he tried to look for the materials for his first sculpture but not taking his eyes of the man dressed in the blue suit, Mr. Kenny. As soon as they entered the classroom, he had been eyeballing Bubblegum and trying to explain things to her. The girl shied away but he kept coming back to 'check on her'.

"Marshall… Already cutting." Bubba shook his head disappointedly. He was more jealous than actually disappointed. "I am just her friend." He scolded himself and took a deep breath before continuing to think of what to make a sculpture of.

Bonnibel looked at the material she had chosen, clay. She would make a clay statue of something… She tried to think of anything but the only things that came to mind where Marceline and her and Marceline together. "Bonnibel! Focus!" She scolded herself and tried to think of something else. "A music note!" She thought. This way she could anonymously incorporate the thing invading her mind, into her class work. At least in this class thinking of Marceline helped.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told her where we are but she's staying in the lunch room because her friends are there." Marshall grinned putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Okay… I should probably text Finn… let him know I'm here." She smiled

"I think he knows" Marshall grinned "I mean he left you with me… he probably thinks I dragged you with me." He laughed

"Finn knows that I wanted to cut." Fionna smiled and sat on the teacher's desk. Marshall Lee followed and sat next to her, with his bass in hand.

He began to play "Hey there Fionna, you sure are looking good." She giggled and he continued, "You're everything a guy like me could want.

"What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that drive boys mad. So just to see that you don't get chased, I think I ought to walk with for a while… What full lips you have, they're sure to lure someone bad, so until you get to class I think you ought to walk with me and be safe." He looked at her blushing expression and smiled "I am gonna keep the nice boy act up until I'm sure you've been shown that I can be trusted staying with you alone.. Fionna, I'd like to hold you if I could but you might think I am a bad boy, so I won't. What a big heart I have, the better to love you with. Oh, Fionna even bad boys can be good…I try to be satisfied just by walking by your side, and maybe you'll see things the way I do and finally let me get what I should." He ended with a grin

"Oh yeah? And what should you get?" She smiled

Marshall smirked. What Fionna didn't know was that he was expecting her to say those words. She had fallen into his trap. He put his bass down, in its case, and moved closer to the girl. He stood right in front of her, her legs on either side of his waist, his face centimeters… millimeters "What would you give?" He asked and saw the blush spreading across her face like wild fire

"Messing with tenners now? What happened to she's just a friend?" The smug female voice came from the door and both face turned to see, no other than the ash blond girl, Ashley.

Ashley stood by the door her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "Ashley what are you doing here?" Marshall asked annoyed, he had not moved an inch. Fionna sat on the desk, unmoving as well, her face showing no emotion,

"I could ask you the same thing." Ashley responded, the smug smirk in place

"What do you want?" Fionna spoke up her voice, like her face, showed no emotion.

"Alright, what is it you wanted to show me?" The female voice came from outside the door.

"Oh Principal Basco, just come in here for a second." Ashley smiled and stared directly at Marshall Lee. Fionna's face had begun to show signs of panic.

"Chill" Marshall mumbled with a smile. He leaned and whispered in her ear "I got this." When Marshall Lee leaned back, his mother stood in the doorway. Her eyebrow was raised and a smirk on her face. Ashley stood next to her with anger plastered on her face. "Mother." He mumbled.

"Miss Martin, cutting already? All it takes is my delinquent son to lure you out?" She tsk-tsked and shook her head. It was more of a teasing manner than a disappointed one. "…and Mr. Basco… is helping students cut class… I told you old habits are hard to beak." She smirked "Both of you report to my office." Marshall rolled his eyes and pulled Fionna by the hand, as he held his bass case in the other. They rushed to exit and walked to the principal's office. "Now you." She turned to Ashley "How did you know they where here?"

"I asked Marceline where he was and she said with Fionna… I heard her and her brother going over their schedules and I knew she had class this period, so I knew she was cutting if she was with Marshall… Marshall cuts to the band room… because its sound proof." Ashley smiled "he like's to play his bass here."

"Wow. You sure do your research. I would love for you to use that amazing memory and wit towards your class work instead of chasing my son." She smirked "Also, my darling, no one likes a snitch." She laughed as she brushed her long mane like hair to the side, leaving Ashley to stare.

XXXXXXXXX

"Psycho Bitch told mom on me." Marshall Text messaged Marceline

Marceline read and re-read the text message amazed "Can you believe that!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Believe what Marcy?" Her friend asked as she sat back down from dumping her tray.

"Psycho Bitch told Principal Basco about Marshall cutting with Fionna. Well Fionna cutting with Marshall" She replied angrily

"Desperate." Her friend commented. Suddenly both her friends quieted down and stared grimly behind her.

"Hey Mar-Mar" The male voice said from behind Marceline.

She sighed, she knew exactly whom this was "Speaking of psychos." Her friends laughed, "What do you want?" She asked sipping on her cherry soda

"I want to talk to you." He smiled, walking over and sitting next to her.

Still not turning to face him, she continued, "We have nothing to talk about. You wanted something I didn't. Its over. If you really want to talk, go, and talk to your hormonal sister and tell her Marshall doesn't want her." Again her friends laughed

"Marceline please! Like you're a virgin!" He exclaimed smugly and it caused some heads to turn their way

"You wouldn't know." She hissed "Also, what part of we're over you psycho and I never want to see you again didn't you understand?" She asked, staring deadly into his eyes, before getting up and storming away. Her friends followed her. Once out side the lunchroom Marceline asked, now calmer "15 minutes until the bell… you guys wanna kill some time?"

XXXXXXXXX

"Don't get mad but Fionna is in the principal's office." Jake mumbled to Cake as they filled out textbook cards.

"What! Why?" Cake exclaimed loudly and the teacher turned to face her, with a questioning look.

"Are you alright Miss Ryan?" The teacher asked

Cake, embarrassed by her outburst, began to blush lightly but only nodded. She looked back down to her card "Why is she? How do you know?" She whispered to Jake, who sat next to her.

"Well Finn just text messaged me, telling me Fionna and Marshall are in principal Basco's office. Apparently thy got caught cutting." Jake laughed

Cake shook her head disappointed "Oh watch her get an earful from me!" She took out her phone before Jake snatched it from her.

"That's why she doesn't tell you anything." He stated "You're her sister not her mother. Chill. If she likes Marshall, let her. Stop nagging."

"I don't nag!" She defended

"Why do you think Finn tells me everything? Cause he knows I won't get all judgey and stuff… give Fi some space." He passed her back her phone and she put it away.

She sighed "Alright. I can't believe I'm listening to you." Jake smiled at her and then turned back to his card.

XXXXXXXXX

"Bubba pass me more of the clay please?" Bubblegum asked as she shaped her sculpture.

"What are you making Bonnie?" Asked Mr. Kenny as he approached the girl

"A music note." She stated grabbing the clay from her cousin

"Oh, are you a music lover?" He asked inching closer

"You can say that." She responded looking up.

"Marshall and Fionna just got caught cutting." Finn stated walking over with his bundle of paper. Bubba shook his head disappointed "Ashley told on them." He sighed and looked over at the man in the blue suit "Mr. Kenny what are you doing?" He asked the teacher, who smelled Bubblegum's hair.

"Oh… Ah… I am… Oh look! Ten minutes until the period is over. Everyone its time to pack up and label your projects." He grinned and stalked back to his desk.

"Weirdo." Bubba muttered

As they began to pack the materials and label, the projects walked over to Bonnibel who was washing her hands. "Why music note?" He said leaning against the sink next to her

She looked up and smiled "just came to me." She sighed

"You know I would have never expected this from you. Fionna, yeah… Marceline I never doubted… but you?"

"I guess I just had music on the mind." She shrugged

"Or a certain music player." He stated

Bubblegum's face went pale "You know?"

"I know you don't like Marshall Lee… and you do love a music player… the only other option is Marceline." HE saw her look away "Why didn't you tell me Peebles?"

"Finn…" She whispered, "I was afraid."

"Of what?" He asked confused

"Being rejected… being treated differently… being bullied… Afraid of if I do say it… then my life will change for the worst. I am so used to my life as it is… such a drastic change… I have this battle between my head and my heart… it could go either way." She sighed and her eyes swelled with tears. He pulled her into a hug, she smiled into his shoulder, and he brought his hands to pat her back.

"Yeah… sometimes we just have to be the hero." He thought to himself.

Bubba watched as Bubblegum and Finn hugged and walked over to them "Did you tell him?" he asked quietly

"Yeah… he knows." She smiled pulling back from the embrace.

"The secrets in our group need to stop. We've known each other since we were like seven, I think we should be able to say anything by now." Finn stated

"You're right Finn." Bubblegum sighed, "You're right."


	11. Chapter 10

Ch10

**Bell rang… 6th period**

"Is she going to call my mother?" Fionna asked nervously as she paced back and forth in the principals office. She heard the bell in the background and knew Cake would be looking for her any minute. She, Cake, Jake, and Finn had monitoring this period. Marshall sat on the desk smiling and staring "What's so funny?" She stopped in front of him confused.

"You are so cute." He grinned, hopping of the desk and walking towards her. Fionna blushed as he got closer "Relax… I told you I got this." The door opened and in came Marshall's mother. When she saw the two teens, Marshall holding Fionna by the waist and Fionna blushing madly, she raised an eyebrow.

"Can you two keep your hands of the other for more than fifteen minutes please?" She smirked

"So how much trouble we in?" He asked his mother, letting go of Fionna and picking up his bass case.

"Considering, she's got monitoring and you AP social studies, you can both go with just a warning." She said looking up from her clipboard. Marshall nodded and pulled Fionna by the hand, his bass case almost running into his mother on his way out "See you at home." She called out laughing. She truly loved messing with her son.

"AP social studies!" Fionna exclaimed shocked

"What I can't be smart?" He chuckled "Would you believe I copied of some really smart nerd?" She shook her head and again he chuckled "I have a thing for social studies. I like geography. I think traveling would be fun." He grinned.

Fionna smiled "Well, let me walk you to class."

"Yes miss monitor." He saluted and they chuckled down the hall walking towards Marshall's AP social studies class.

XXXXXXXXX

"What class do you have now?" Finn asked Bubba and Bonnibel as they walked towards their lockers.

"AP social studies" Bubba smiled

"What about you Finn?" Bubblegum asked

"Oh, I have monitoring with Jake, Cake, and Fi. We'll meet up in front of Cake's locker." He said leaning on the locker

"Hey Finn." The blond girl with green eyes walked towards him.

"Hey Susan." He replied fist bumping her

"What's up?" She nodded towards Bubblegum and Gumball

"Class" Bubblegum sighed

"Ditto." Bubba smiled before they left to class.

"What about you Finn?" She said popping the pink bubblegum.

"I have monitoring." He smiled

"Cool. Good luck with these kids." She grinned

"What about you?" He asked

"Oh, I got gym." She replied propping her board up "Here comes the queen of evil." She smirked.

"Why if it isn't Susan Strong… my favorite sophomore that should be a junior." Principal Basco teased

"Well, Basco you gotta tell your teachers to cut me some slack. I am not very smart." She grinned

"Go to class Susan." She smirked "…and you know to put that board in your locker!" She called after the girl

"Yes ma'am." She called back

"Why does everyone call me ma'am? I am not that old!" She asked Finn with a smile.

XXXXXXXXX

Fionna and Marshall we're joking and laughing when they ran into Marceline. She had just said good-bye to her friends and was heading to class. She told him about what Ash had done in the lunchroom.

"He said what?" Marshall asked shocked "I am going to kill him!" He yelled angrily

"Chill Marsh… We gotta show these psychos we're smarter than them." She grinned

While walking to Marshall and Marceline's class they saw Finn lazily walking

"Finnegan!" Marshall cried out and the boy smiled

"Hey guys… I though you we're dead meat Fi." He grinned at the girl

"Why doesn't anyone believe in me? I said I had it." Marshall grinned

"Marshall, did you know your mother's nickname around here is 'the queen of evil'?" Finn laughed followed by Fionna and Marceline.

Marshall grinned, "Pshh, who do you think gave it to her?"

XXXXXXXXX

Finn and Fionna left Marceline and Marshall Lee and walked towards Cake's locker when the late bell rang.

"Oh my glob! I though you were in trouble!" Cake rushed and hugged her sister

"I didn't know you knew." Fionna stated pushing back from the embrace

"I know… because I didn't blow your phone up with I am telling mom and stuff like that… Fionna, baby, I'm sorry. I know I am so over protective sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Jake scoffed and Finn laughed. Cake glared at them before turning to Fionna

"Baby, I hope you know I only do it because I care." She smiled

"I know Cake." She hugged her sister and they began to walk the halls together.

XXXXXXXXX

"Marshall Lee?" Bubba asked as the two teens with the guitar cases entered the room, late.

"Yeah?" Marshall asked sitting behind the boy.

"You're in this class?" Bubblegum asked

"Yupp." Marceline responded sitting behind her.

"Joy." Bubba rolled his eyes and turning to face the teacher

XXXXXXXXX

"What does a monitor do again?" Jake asked as they turned the corner

"Look for anyone breaking a rule or something I guess…" Fionna answered

"Does that count?" Cake asked pointing at the boy being shoved in his locker

"Totes." Finn said as he ran to help, followed by Fionna.

"Those two are made of steel." Cake joked as she followed

"Totes." Jake joked following as well.

Finn ran across the hall and pushed the larger boy away from the smaller boy. "Dude, not cool."

"Man its cool, when their freshmen they want to be shoved in lockers," He laughed

"You were a freshman once. Did you like being shoved into lockers!" Fionna exclaimed loudly

"No one dared mess with me." He crossed his arms over his chest "Now go play with your dollies or something, honey."

"Oh he did not just…" Cake trailed off

"Oh, he did." Jake grinned

Fionna grunted in annoyance before rushing and punching the dude in his stomach. She kicked him repeatedly until Finn pulled her off. The boy doubled over and Fionna, with strength only matched by Finn, didn't waste a second to pull him by the hair, and drag him to the locker. She pushed him inside until his large body squeezed in. "How do you like it!" She yelled

"I don't!" The boy exclaimed

Fionna opened the door and yanked him out "Now tell anyone what we did and all four of us will come for you." Finn threatened

"Now say you're sorry!" Fionna yelled pushing him the smaller kid's way.

"I-I am s-sorry." He stuttered before Fionna let him go.

All four walked away with Jake imitating his apology "Dam Fi… remind me never to get you mad." Jake teased

XXXXXXXXX

"That's correct Ms. Olsen." The teacher smiled proudly

Marceline smiled and wrote down her answer, hearing wows coming from in front of her. "I didn't know you liked social studies." Bubblegum smiled

"I didn't think you'd care about it." Bubba smirked

"Well, like I told Fionna," Marshall smiled smugly "I like geography. I would like to travel and know about where I'm going."

Bubba rolled his eyes "Speaking of Fionna, in how much trouble did you get her this time?"

"None. Because I have AP social studies they let us off with just a warning." Marshall stretched his arms behind his head with a grin

"You mean your mother let you off…" Bubba corrected

"You could say." Marshall smiled

"Marshall, have you heard from your father?" Bubblegum asked turning around to face the boy

"He's fine. My mother was video chatting with him the other day." Marshall stated calmly

"I hope this war is over soon." Bubblegum sighed

"Bubblegum I didn't think you cared about Marshall's father." Marceline smirked

"Well… he is my friend… right?" She looked over hopefully to  
>Marshall who nodded.<p>

XXXXXXXXX

"So… what's going on?" Fionna asked as they leaned against the wall. So far, everything had been quiet.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked

"How Art with Bonnie and Bubba go?"

"Secrets were revealed." He smiled

Cake stared confused into the satisfied faces around her "Okay… I've played nice. What's going on… Why won't anybody tell me…"

"It's not my secret to tell." Jake smiled at Cake "…but if you really wanna know… Marceline is crushing on Bonnie."

Cake's mouth hung open "Now Cake before you get judgey, you need to,-" Fionna began

"Bonnibel? Does she know Bonnibel likes her back?" She asked

"Wait what!" Jake asked shocked

"I am not sure." Fionna said, by passing the fact Cake knew about Bonnibel.

"You're cool with all of this?" Finn asked surprised. He would have expected Cake of all people to be against this, not because she didn't like the idea of them together but because she didn't like the idea of Marceline having power over Bonnibel. She didn't trust either Marshall Lee or Marceline, when it came to the hearts of her friends, although they were her friends as well.

"Hey, what's high school with out: love triangles, same sex couples, new friends, enemies, and homework?" She grinned

XXXXXXXXX

"I never said you had to be perfect!" Bubblegum stated to Marceline who glared "all I said was you made a simple mistake."

"Well I am sorry if I make stupid mistakes on simple things." Marceline stated back

This discussion had been going on for about fifteen minutes with Bubblegum trying to keep it quiet as not to attract attention.

"Let me help you come up with the right answer." She tried to hush her

"Yeah because you're so perfect and you know everything! You know I am sorry I don't treat you like a goddess… is that what you want me to do? I am sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect like all your little loyal friends do, I am sorry I am not sweet enough for you! Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you. Am I just a problem? Am I even a person? Am I?" She yelled angrily, by now the entire class had stopped and turned to the scene "Well I shouldn't have to justify what I do… I shouldn't have to prove anything to you… I am sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist, but I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you!" She exclaimed and sat down ignoring the shocked expression on Bubba and the amazed one on Marshall Lee "…But… I want to… I want to." She spoke calmly and quieter now, so only Bubba, Bubblegum and Marshall heard her. She looked back up to their faces and blushed at Bonnibel's stare.


	12. Chapter 11

Ch11

**Bell rang… 7th period**

"You went lyrical on her!" Marshall teased into a whisper as he packed up. The bell had rung and the class was empting.

"I will not have this type of arguing in my class Miss Olsen and Miss Walsh. This will not happen again." The teacher stated threateningly "And you two" She pointed to the boys who sat next to the girls "Mr. Basco and Mr. Harris, I will not have you instigating!" She exclaimed

"I am sorry Mrs. Treetrunks." Bubba apologized shamefully.

"…and you started off so well Marceline." The teacher sighed as she walked away

"But I want to" Marshall teased in a singsong voice, following Marceline out the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was insane!" Jake laughed, still going on about the boy Fionna beat up.

"Fionna is insane!" Finn, said laughing, and Fionna rolled her eyes, while smirking.

"We gotta go." Jake stated at the sound of the bell "Chemistry, right Cake?" Jake asked looking at the golden-eyed girl.

"Yeah." She replied as she dug through her backpack for her books "Oh shoot! I forgot my binder in my locker." She stated and sighed

"We have remedial English… so we better hurry. Jake, why don't you go with Cake to her locker? I mean you have the same class." Finn smiled wickedly

Jake glared at his brother but was evidently blushing "Man…" He trailed off

"Yeah can you Jake?" Fionna pleaded teasingly

"Baby…" Cake grunted embarrassed "I am sure Jake wants to go catch up with that girl he likes. I can on my own."

"I don't like her!" Jake shouted angrily, his blush spreading faster

"Oh c'mon Jake" Finn teased "You gonna let Cake go walking alone?"

"Yeah are you?" Fionna contributed

Cake narrowed her eyes and watched as the younger teens backed away laughing before running away to class. "So immature." She scoffed and began to walk towards her locker. Jake had begun to follow her "So you're coming?"

"Yeah… I don't really feel like listening as Mr. Shelby tells us how much work his class will be." Jake rolled his eyes "plus Jermaine is in that class with us, so I really don't wanna go." Jake grinned

"What is your problem with your brother?" Cake laughed as they turned the corner and reached her locker

"He wants everything I want… but he only wants it when I have it." Jake sighed

"That sucks." Cake teased putting her binder in her bag

"You have no idea…" He murmured, "Have you ever wanted something really bad but you couldn't have it because you were afraid of it being taken away?" He asked holding her golden gaze.

She put her bag back on her shoulder and thought "No. I don't have that problem with Fionna." She grinned and brushed a piece of hair from her face. Instantly the same piece of hair fell back into place and both she and Jake laughed. Before Cake moved Jake's hand brushed the piece of hair behind her ear, shortly lingering his hand on her cheek. Cake's face reddened and she stared into his familiar brown eyes as he stared into the same golden eyes he has seen since he was a kid. Rushed as if afraid the moment would dissolve he leaned in and pecked her lips softly. His lips on her's sent a shock of electricity through both and they pulled back to see the same amazed expression on the other.

XXXXXXXXX

"Did you see Jake's face?" Finn laughed as he entered the class followed by Fionna.

She nodded, laughing hysterically as well "I swear dad was right! Those two are in love!" She exclaimed and sat near the back following Finn.

"Speaking of in love… how was cutting with Marshall?" He winked leaning against the chair, and grinning wickedly at the blush on the girl.

"It was fun. Wasn't it Fi?" Marshall winked as walked closer to them with Marceline, looking dumbstruck, following.

"What's up with Marce?" Fionna asked ignoring Marshall and the hotness radiating from her face. Fionna looked at Marceline, well more like stared. She was paler than usual and seemed somewhat nervous.

"Yeah, are you cool Marceline?" Finn asked

"Yeah." She mumbled taking out her music book and a pencil.

"Lets just say Marceline went lyrical on Bonnibel" Marshall grinned

"Admitting emotions through songs." Finn stated, obviously just getting it

"You know about that Fi." Marshall grinned, again causing Fionna to blush.

"If you're done with your side conversations." The teacher interrupted

Neither of the four responded. They stared at the woman with the same bored expressions until she walked away.

"Stupid Bitch." Marshall muttered

"What is with you and that word?" Fionna asked laughing

The teacher turned to face them once more and Marshall smirked at her then blew her a kiss. The other three snickered as she rolled her eyes and began explaining the class room rules, the ones we all knew would be broken by certain pale, dark haired musicians.

XXXXXXXXX

"Bonnibel?" Bubba asked following Bonnibel to their Korean 3 class. Bonnibel remained silent as she walked down the language hallway. "Bonnibel are you alright?"

Bonnibel looked back at her cousin and stared "What do you think she meant when she said she wants to make up with me?" Bonnibel spoke in a soft whisper like voice

"I don't know Bonnie." He said comforting and drew her into a hug "Ask her."

Bonnibel pulled back, amazed "You want me to talk to her?"

"Well yeah. Farrah was right… you love whom you love and I'm sorry for being difficult. With that song I think I picked up that she likes you too… so maybe…" he trailed off with a smile. Bonnibel nodded and smiled, together the two cousins walked to their class.

XXXXXXXXX

"I am sorry… I just…got caught up in the moment." Jake smiled walking backwards, away from Cake, a blush spread on his face like the horizon in the sky.

"Yeah… m-me too." She smiled, reflecting his expression.

"I'll see you in class… I am going ahead." He said as he dashed down the hall

Cake leaned against the lockers and sighed. Bringing her hand to her lips, she smiled "Wow." She stood and closed her locker door, taking her time as she walked to class, ignoring the surprised expressions on her locker neighbors.

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh my Glob." Bubba muttered

"What is it?" Bonnibel asked as she turned her face his way. She was biting the edge of her pencil as she thought of the answer to the ditto in front of her, the one she and Bubba picked up as soon as they entered the class.

"Jake and Cake kissed." Bubba stated disbelieving

"What?" Bonnibel laughed

"Farrah just messaged me that her friend was at her locker and saw Jake kiss Cake… and it seemed like Cake enjoyed it." Bubba stared at his phone disbelieving

"We all knew that was coming." Bonnibel joked "…still, I didn't know you and Farrah were so close." Bubba's face reddened and he just smiled, before turning back to his work page.

XXXXXXXXX

"Finn am I reading this right?" Fionna said unbelieving.

She passed her phone to Finn whose eyes widened in shock "What is it?" Marceline asked taking the phone. When she read it, she started to laugh, "I knew it!" She exclaimed causing the teacher to look her way

"What is it?" Marshall Lee asked

"Jake and Cake were seen kissing at her locker." Marceline stated, her amusement evident

"When was this?" Marshall laughed as the late bell rang

"Right now." Fionna answered "Bubba texted me that Farrah texted him who was texted by her friend."

"Man gossip sure travels fast in this school." Marshall smirked

"Like wild fire" Marceline mumbled

XXXXXXXXX

Jake walked into the class when the late bell rang and took his seat next to the window. He raised his head in time to see Cake come in late, followed by Jermaine who was texting. There were only two empty chairs one behind him and one next to him. Cake sat in the chair next to Jake and Jermaine behind him. "Hey dweeb." Jermaine laughed, "Glad you didn't find a vibrator in your stupid violin case this year?"

"Jermaine, I play the viola. And just you watch I'll find the proof I need to show it was you." Jake threatened.

"Good luck." Jermaine teased. He looked over to Cake as she copied the notes the teacher just wrote "Hey Ryan."

Cake looked over at Jermaine, who always had called her by her last name "DiMaggio." She teased and let her eyes wander towards Jake, who turned away after a second of their eyes meeting.

"So Ryan, still playing the dulcimer I see." He said while still texting

"How come you remember what I play but Jake has to remind you all the time?" She laughed

"Because I don't forget things if they're about a pretty face." He smiled, not even bothering to look up.

"Did you just say pretty face?" Jake asked turning his body to face Jermaine

"What's it to you?" Jermaine smiled smugly and his phone pinged, from the new message

Before Jake could reply, his own phone pinged. Once he opened the message, he stared horrified "Man, half the school knows you kissed Cake." The message was from Finn.

"You never thought she was pretty before." Jake responded to Jermaine who was engrossed in his phone

"Think of it as a new interest." He looked back towards a blushing Cake then smiled smugly at Jake. Cake stood and walked over to the pencil sharpener.

"You only want her because you know I do." Jake mumbled lowly, glaring at his brother.

Jermaine laughed, "Stop being so uptight man. Don't you know sharing is caring?"

"I didn't like sharing toys; you really think I would want to share Cake?" Jake continued to glare

"Isn't that what she is?" Again, Jermaine laughed returning to his phone. Jake clenched his fists and opened his mouth to threaten his brother when Cake sat back down. Jake turned back to his notebook and started hopelessly into before taking his phone out and messaging Finn

"Dude, Jermaine knows about Cake…"

Instantly Finn responded, "Don't freak out man. We'll figure something out; he's not taking this too." Jake sighed, hoping Finn was right.

For the rest of the period Jake faded into the wall listening to the chatter of the students, the teacher's instructions, Cake's giggles from Jermaine's jokes, and Jermaine's phone pinging.

A/A/N

So many people have asked for more JakeXCake so this chapter was really mostly for them… Personally, I love the JakeXCake pairing so this was fun to write… I know I've been too interested in FionnaXMarshall and MarcelineXBubblegum to add anybody else... I have also been trying to involve some OCs (Farrah) and include Susan (although she's a bit OOC) I am trying really hard to make this perfect and give everyone little of what they want…

In addition, I have others stories to update so I don't update as soon as I want… Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites and stuff… Really, thank you. It's really awesome that people actually like my writing…I'll try to update soon… Have a nice day


	13. Chapter 12

Ch12

**Bell rang… 8th period**

The bell for eighth period rang. It was the last period of the first day of school.

Jake awkwardly walked out of the class rushing so Cake wouldn't catch up to him, but as the other students got to the door before him, he was stuck in the jam waiting for them to get out. "Jake." Cake called out. Hesitating at first, he turned to the girl to see her running up with his viola case "You forgot this." She smiled and passed him the case.

Behind them Jermaine walked over slowly "Dweeb." He scoffed as he pushed his way at the door, shortly facing back to wink at Cake. Jake balled his fists and sighed heavily before walking away as well, leaving Cake to follow.

XXXXXXXXX

"The year just started and you're already testing my patience." The teacher scolded at the four students in the back. Receiving only eye rolls as a response she sighed and walked away.

The bell rang and the four picked up their things, and strolled out the door. "That's our second scolding of the day." Marshall laughed "Were doing better than last year Marce."

"Well second for some, third for others." She smirked as they walked

"Hey it's not my fault some psychos go and tell Basco on me." He continued

"Hey I've only gotten scolded once today!" Finn contributed

"What a good boy Finnegan!" Marceline teased "You want a cookie?"

XXXXXXXXX

"Jake its totes if you don't want your viola anymore." Cake smiled as she ran up to him. She had tried to start a conversation but he always brushed her away. Jake remained silent not taking the bait. "I mean you left it and everything..." Jake turned his face and melted at the sight of those golden eyes. So round and perfect.

"Cake my Viola is the best instrument there is." He responded with a smirk

"Uhh no. My dulcimer is."

XXXXXXXXX

All four laughed and continued to walk. A few doors down hall stood the Ash blond girl next to her brother. They were having an argument, but as soon as they spotted, the four both smirked. "Look." Fionna nodded their way, as they walked over.

"Well if it isn't Marcy and Marshy." Ashley spoke first

"You don't learn. Why do you come to school if you're not going to learn your lessons?" Marshall smirked

"They probably just come so they can see you two." Finn laughed

"Psychos and stalkers." Marceline laughed

Ashley grunted in annoyance before punching Marceline in the jaw. Everyone stared in shock as the pale girl dropped her bass case to the ground, her hair covering her face. Marceline turned back to girl and brushed the raven strands from her face, revealing her soulless dark eyes. "Big mistake." She said coldly before lunging for the girl. She landed on the girl and began to repeatedly punch.

"Get off her!" Ash yelled as he reached for Marceline's hair.

Instantly Marshall pushed him out of the way "Don't touch her!"

"Marce let go!" Fionna yelled as she tried to pry Marceline's hand from Ashley's head. Finn rushed and pulled Marshall away from his stare down with Ash "Dude, she's gonna kill her!" all three dragged Marceline's body off the beaten girl. At that moment, the late bell rang. The four students ran towards their class leaving the girl to be tended by her brother.

"Dude that was insane!" Fionna laughed.

"That's what you did to the boy!" Finn exclaimed

"Violent girls." Marshall scolded teasingly

"You're one to talk!" Marceline laughed

"well I am not a girl." Marshall stated

"Aren't you?" Fionna laughed

"You wanna check?" Marshall teased and winked at her

"Maybe." Fionna grinned before running away; Marshall chased her laughing as well.

"So… you like Bonnibel." Finn stated

"You know…" Marceline sighed

"Don't hurt her."

"I really like her Finn… I wouldn't do that to her…"

"I hope not. I wouldn't want her to get hurt…" He looked up to the taller and older girl and smiled "or you."

XXXXXXXXX

Bubba and Bonnibel were the first to arrive, as always with their punctual nature. Bonnibel chose her seat close to the middle, her cousin next to her, as she wanted to pay attention but also wanted to be part of any conversation Marceline and the others were sure to start. She desperately wanted to talk to her… she needed to.

Bubba was unpacking his books and pencils when the gray haired woman with the big head of hair walked over to him. "Hey there good looking." Her voice was high and raspy, almost as if she was left out in the cold too long.

Bubba's eyes widened in fear, as the woman got closer still. Behind her, a throat cleared "Mrs. DeLisle?" the confused female voice sounded.

The teacher jerked her head to stare at the blue-eyed brunet who had an eyebrow raised "It's Miss. Miss DeLisle." She turned back to Bubba "…but you can call me Icily."

Bubba gulped and watched as the pale woman smiled wickedly before walking towards her desk. "Thanks for the save." Bubba smiled at Farrah as she sat down next to him.

"No problem." She smiled back and brushed her brown hair back, taking her notebook out.

All while Ms. DeLisle harassed Bubba, Bonnibel racked her brain for a way to ask Marceline out. She thought she had heard some hints Marceline likes her too in her song and she was extremely glad that Bubba noticed it too. She also thought of how dating for them would be. She had so many questions and her mind spun around in circles, always ending and beginning on: How?

At that moment, the late bell rang, and Fionna ran in followed by a grinning Marshall Lee. Finn and Marceline walked in talking seriously and Jake and Cake, as always, were arguing.

"No! My viola is better!" Jake exclaimed as he sat next to Cake, behind Bubba.

"Are you kidding? My dulcimer can play circles around you!" Cake exclaimed, her eyes wandering to his lips before back to his eyes.

"Guys!" Finn laughed

"Enough" Fionna contributed also laughing. They sat next to each other in front of Marcy and Marshy who sat in the last two seats of the two columns and behind Jake and Cake. The seats filled and in came the students, all late.

"Susan!" Finn exclaimed joyously and the skater girl walked over and sat next to him

"Dude!" She fist bumped him

"Where's your board?" Fionna asked

"Bag." She smiled and pointed to her black, cat shaped backpack "Marsh. Marce. What's up?"

Marceline nodded her way and returned to her bass case and Marshall did the same.

"Dweebs." Jermaine walked in and sat next to Cake. "except you Ryan." He smiled

"Selfish jerk." Finn muttered and it caused all who were near to laugh.

"Why are you sitting here?" Fionna asked, rather rude

"What?" Jermaine asked lifting his head from his phone

"Why are you sitting with us? No one wants you here." She repeated, coldly

"Look, dweebette, I can sit where I want to. It's a free country"

"Don't you have any newer insults? You've used the same ones since we where seven." Finn asked

"He has the mind of a seven year old." Marshall scoffed

"A hormonal seven year old." Marceline added, laughing.

Jermaine's mouth opened to reply, when his phone pinged. He stared in to the phone screen before grinning from ear to ear "Oh Yeah!" He turned back to Cake "Guess who just got invited to Luna Stella Princess' first day of school bash?"

"Umm… you?" Cake responded

"Yeah! Her parties are the best!" He continued

"Mom and dad won't let you go. It's a school night. So say good night to LSP's bash." Jake teased

"I'll sneak out." He shrugged. "Ryan, you should come with."

Cake smiled "No thanks. I don't wanna get in trouble on the first day."

"How are going to get there?" Finn asked "Her house is far away."

"I'll take mom's car." Jermaine grinned "Point is: I am going!"

XXXXXXXXX

"You should come home with me." The strawberry blond woman with the bright brown eyes smiled hopefully at her brother.

"I have work to do." The strawberry blond male responded from behind his computer

"Oh, common Bubba and Bonnibel get out at two; we can take them out to eat." She offered

"You take them." He mumbled

"Bob. Stop treating her like this." The woman stated seriously

"Treat her like what? Bulma don't you have work to do?" He replied grimly

"What ever work I have can wait till tomorrow. And you know exactly what I'm talking about." She said sassily

"I don't." He replied absently

"Bob, you're my brother and I've put up with this for long enough. Get you fat butt out of that chair and let's go take our children to dinner tonight." She responded angrily

"Bulma unlike you I want to keep my job." He said not bothering to look up

The strawberry blond woman in anger stood from the large pink couch in her brother's office and walked over to him. She leaned on the desk "You won't lose your job if you take a break." She yelled. The man didn't even flinch. "What so important you don't even realize your daughter is growing up with out you?" In anger, she turned the computer monitor to find work pages minimized and pictures of Bonnibel's mother slide showing. "Oh." She whispered

"Give me!" He yanked the monitor back to him. "Leave!" He yelled actually making eye contact

"I know you miss her. I miss my husband too. Nevertheless, this isn't healthy… Bob… let her go." She spoke soothingly

"I…I can't…" He said grimly

"You gotta wake up Bob." Bubba's mother picked up the forgotten picture of Bonnibel out of under the piles of paper on her brother's desk "Or you'll lose her." She put the picture in front of the man and walked over next to the chair. She put her hand on his shoulder for support. He picked up the picture of the smiling girl and sighed. After one long look at the computer monitor, her pressed the button and watched as the screen went blank, "She would have wanted you to take care of her." She smiled

XXXXXXXXX

"Principal Basco" The excited secretary walked into the office as the principal hung up the phone.

"Yes?" She asked

"You have a visitor." The secretary replied ecstatic

The principal laughed lightly at the secretary's expression "Sent them in." The secretary nodded and headed out of the room. "I wonder what has her so excited." She smirked as she sipped her lukewarm coffee "It's the first day of the year."

"Am I in trouble Mrs. Basco?" The sarcastic male voice spoke.

When the principal caught sight of the man, she spit her coffee out. She stared in shock. The man dressed in his full army uniform with the plaque: General Basco leaned on her doorframe. "Well? Don't I get a hello?"

The principal ran to her husband, a grin spread across her face. The man sighed as he hugged her. Resting his chin on her head and feeling the tears of joy leaking through her eyes.

"Uh… Principal Basco?" Another secretary entered with a beaten Ashley. The couple let go of the other and looked at the girl. "Bad news."

The uniformed man laughed, hysterically. "Shh." The principal covered his mouth as she pushed him out of the way. He was slightly taller than Marshall Lee with the same pale color and dark eyes. His built was similar but more muscular and his hair was shorter, typical army cut. His medals shined under the soft light of her office. "Who did this to you?" She asked as the secretary left.

"Marceline Olsen." Ashley pouted

"Whatchu do to her?" The man asked behind the desk, as he sat on the chair.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed "Ouch." She winced in pain

"Cinnamon buns call Marceline Olsen in here." The principal called out the door.

"Yeah okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The class was sitting back, enjoying the free day Miss (in her dreams) DeLisle said they could have. "Did it hurt?" Bonnibel asked as she put her hand to Marceline's bruised yaw.

"Totes. Stupid psycho." Marceline mumbled

"I am surprised she didn't tell on you." Finn mumbled

"Don't jinx it!" Fionna yelled

"Chill Fi. I've been in enough fights to be able to ASSURE that the one who punches first is the one in trouble." Marshall grinned

"That or your mom just lets you go." Bubba smirked

"Yo! Harris you've on my case all day, do you have something bothering you?" Marshall glared

"Yo chill Marsh." Jake laughed

"Don't try and get crazy with Bubba" Cake threatened

"Is Marceline Olson in class?" The boy at the door asked

"Yeah." Marceline stood

"Principal Basco wants to see you." He said hading Miss DeLisle the paper requesting Marcy

"Psycho." Marshall shook his head

"Good Luck." Bonnibel whispered and touched Marceline's hand lightly. Marceline looked back at Bonnibel and smiled. She walked out of the room with the boy.

XXXXXXXXX

Marceline entered the office with her bass case around her shoulder and her hands in her pockets. The first thing she saw was Marshall's father sitting in the principal's desk, his mom sitting in the chair and the two sharing a loving stare and talking. "Uncle?" Her eyes widened and in the shock she bypassed Ashley's beaten form on the couch she had so much in last year for cutting, threats, fights, food fights, and all other "bad" things she did last year along with Marshall Lee (and every other year of her school life). It wasn't her fault what the school called "bad" she called "fun."

"Marce" He greeted her playfully

She laughed "Oh my gosh! Does Marshall know you're here?"

"He will." The principal smirked "later." She sighed her smirk in place "So… about you." She pointed to Marceline but looked at Ashley "What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing. This psychotic bitch punched me in the face so I put her in her place. Honestly if Marshall, Finn, and Fi hadn't pulled me off her… she would be in hospital beds not just that couch." She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest "Multiple beds."

"You never said you punched her." Marshall's father spoke to Ashley

"I...umm…" Ashley stammered

"Oh. A psycho, stalker, and a liar. Didn't Marshall know how to pick them?" She said sarcastically

"Ashley, you've been looking for trouble all day. You found it. I am not going to tell on either of you if you let this go, because I'm in a really good mood." Marshall's mother grinned, "Now if I hear or see anything from you" She pointed to Ashley "I will have you expelled. You assaulted Marceline."

"Yeah. What I did was self defense." Marceline pouted

"Don't over sell it Marce." Marshall's father scoffed

"You may go." The principal stated. The two girls walked out of the office. "Now where were we?" She asked coquettishly

A/A/N

The story isn't done. This is part 1 of 8th period. A LOT of things are gonna happen this period so… yeah. I decided to split it in half so you can at least read this while I write the others. Umm… I got the ideas for this chapter while I was writing 'What love is' so I just stopped and came to this one… I am like that... *sigh* … I cried when I was writing that story o.o … weird. I'll update as soon as I finish the next part. Enjoy!

Btw Adventure time new episode, new season 7:30pm Monday, January 16! Don't forget!


	14. Chapter 13

Ch13

**Eighth period (continued)**

"You think you got away with this but you're wrong." Ashley warned after Marceline closed the door to the office.

"Ashley, when I left you, you were convulsing on the ground with your brother over you. I will fucking murder you." Marceline smirked "Stay away from me and my friends… this is the last warning you'll get." Marceline began to walk away

"I will get you back for this! Me and Marshall Lee were fine until your lesbian ass went and dumped my brother!" Ashley yelled with a dry laugh. Marceline turned to face the girl, anger plastered on her face "Yeah! You knew Ash was going to get revenge, but you still dumped him and got offended when he threw away that stupid teddy bear your dead mother gave you." Marceline clenched her fists "You had to get all emotional! You knew Marshall was going to defend you and because I defended my brother he dumped me." Ashley sighed

"You're wrong." Marceline said coldly "He dumped you, for being a psychotic stalker and jealous of everyone he talked to. He just used my thing with Ash as an excuse." Marceline smirked "You're just a worn out whore he outgrew. Deal with it. Now, if you or your brother gets anywhere me, Marshall Lee, or ANY of our friends, you'll have to deal with us." Marceline turned back and headed to class

"Stupid bitch" Ashley muttered as she huffed away.

"You know it babe!" Marceline laughed/

X

"How much trouble do you think Marce is in?" Fionna asked aloud

"I hope not a lot." Bonnibel muttered

"She did leave Ashley bleeding on the ground." Finn pointed out

"Her aunt is the principal…she won't get in too much trouble." Bubba sighed

"Yo, Harris, leave Basco out." Marshall warned, "I am one of the kids who gets in the most trouble and I'm her son. Drop the 'you're safe cause you're related' crap."

"Chill man." Jake laughed

"No. This guy has been on my case all day today. I he has something to say, let him say it." Marshall stared directly at Bubba, who rolled his eyes

"Marshall, leave him alone." Cake warned

"Let them Ryan." Jermaine laughed, "I've been dying to see a fight all day."

"Why are you still sitting here?" Fionna groaned

"Hey guys. Missed me." Marceline entered the room. She watched as grins ran across her friend's faces.

"Oh thank glob you're okay!" Bonnibel rose from her seat "I thought you'd get in trouble."

Marceline laughed lightly "Naww." She passed Ms. DeLisle the pass back to class and headed for her seat. "I didn't start the fight. Plus psycho was looking for trouble all day."

Marshall shook his head "Just don't learn."

"So, what I miss?" Marceline asked as she sat down next to Bonnie.

"Umm… nothing." Bonnibel shrugged with a smile. "Marceline."

"Humm?" Marceline asked the strawberry blond girl

Bonnibel brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and gulped "What are you doing after school?"

"Me?" Marceline asked surprised "You want to hang out with me?"

"Yeah." Bonnibel smiled, bracing her self for the replied

"Sure." Marceline grinned

"Great!" Bonnibel exclaimed loudly, causing a couple of students to turn her way "We could go, Ice skating or for pizza or…"

Marceline laughed, "How about you come over, and we watch a movie?" Bonnibel nodded happily

From a couple of seats down Farrah smiled at Bubba. "What?" He asked

"It seems Bonnibel and Marceline have a date." She grinned

"Oh yeah? Finally." He laughed

"Hey… since she's gonna be busy, you wanna go to the museum with me?" Farrah asked lowly

"Sure." He grinned

XXXXXXXXX

"So where's your board?" Finn asked Susan

"In my bag." Susan pointed to the black, cat shaped book bag "You skate?"

"Sometimes?" Finn smiled

"Are you kidding?" Jake broke in "Finn's the master."

"Really?" Susan asked impressed "We should hang out… show me what you got."

"Totes." Finn grinned

XXXXXXXXX

"Are you really going to sneak out?" Cake laughed "for a party."

"Yeah! LSP's parties are the bomb!" Jermaine grinned, "You should come." He winked

"No thanks." Cake turned to face Jake's intense look "What?"

"Finn is going to hang out with Susan today and it seems like Fionna is going to be with Marshall Lee." He pointed to the laughing teens "You wanna chill?"

"You want to hang out with me?" Cake asked surprised

"Unless you have something better to do." Jake looked over to Jermaine, who was engrossed in his phone.

"No. I'll go over to your house and we can practice our instruments." She grinned

XXXXXXXXX

"Why don't you let me try them?" Marshall Lee whined playfully

"Marshall!" Fionna exclaimed blushing

"I've already told you, I am sorry. Your lips are just so distracting…and they look so-"

"Marshall Lee, please!" Fionna laughed

"Alright. Alright." He sighed, "Hey, you wanna hang out after school?"

"Umm…" Fionna bit her lip

"We could go to your house and watch Heat Signature" He coaxed "C'mon you promised to show me that movie."

"Okay." She smiled "For the sake of Heat Signature." She teased

"Sure." He dragged out the word and laughed at her blush

XXXXXXXXX

"Okay… so where should we go?" Bulma asked her brother as they slipped on their jackets "Le Atiff is too fancy and a regular burger joint is so drab… Where do you think?" She asked

"Umm… I eat what Bonnibel re-heats for me… I don't really get out." Bob sighed and looked back to the shut off computer

"Bob… this isn't going to be easy… but I need you to try." Bulma smiled and put her hand on his shoulder "So, the kids get out in ten minutes… we should get going so we meet them at home when the bus drops them off." Bob nodded and walked out of the office with his sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you think Marshall Lee will react?" Principal Basco asked the uniformed man

"Surprised." He grinned "Like you."

"I was surprised… Am…. I mean when we talked last Tuesday, you were surrounded by other generals and planning and stuff." She sighed

"I made them act that out." He smirked

"You meanie!" She exclaimed whiningly

He laughed at her outburst "I wanted to surprise you." Lifting her head by the chin, he nipped her lips lightly "The war is over. The Sergeants and the president are going to Iraq for the treaties and most of my cadets had returned home. I requested my leave too…" He stared her at her brown eyes lovingly "I missed you."

"So did I… we all did." She grinned

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally!" Marceline yelled as the bell rang.

"You're happy." Marshall Lee teased

"As are you." Marceline responded "By the way… Basco told me to tell you to go to her office."

Marshall sighed in annoyment "Fine… Tell Fi I'll see her later at four."

"Okay." Marceline said as Bonnibel waked up to her "Ready to go?" Bonnibel nodded

"So… I'll meet you at your house at four?" Farrah asked Bubba, who nodded

"Come over like around four, okay?" Jake smiled at Cake who nodded

"Finn, I'm going to be hitting the half-pipe all day today. Come by." Susan smiled and walked out the door with the other students.

A/A/N

Whoo! I am updating today! Awesome… yes! Please don't hate me for taking a while, see my computer was pazzing… It's a dinosaur but I love it :3 This story is almost ending… um… that's pretty much it… just nobody beat me with a banana xD


	15. Chapter 14

Ch14

***After school * **

Marshall Lee walked, grimly the whole way, to Principal Basco's office. "What does she want?" He thought to himself. As soon as he entered, the office outside the principal's the excited chatter of the secretaries stopped. All looked at him with grins. "Okay" He mumbled dragging the word out. "Creepy much." He shoved his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk towards Basco's office. Sticking one hand out he grabbed the doorknob and hear many secretaries gasp in joy. He furrowed his brows and continued to turn. Opening the door he walked in laughing "Yo, Basco, Theirs something wrong with your secret-" was all he managed to say before he saw his father sitting in his mom's desk with her sitting on the desk. Both the adults grinned back. "Whoa. When did you get here?" Marshall Lee asked surprised

"Oh, shut up and come here." The uniformed man smirked and opened his arms for his smirking son.

XXXXXXXXX

"Where's Marshall Lee?" Fionna asked Marceline as they boarded the bus

"Receiving a surprise" Marceline smiled and sat next to Bubblegum in the front. Bubba entered and sat behind them, where Fionna joined sitting next to him. Jake sat next to Cake and Finn in front of them; he was across Marce and Bonnie.

"Huh?" Bubblegum asked and received a wink as a response. The girl blushed before looking down.

"Are you ignoring me?" Fionna asked Bubba as the bus began to move.

"No. Of course not." He smiled

"Then how come you've ignored me all day?" Fionna asked shyly

"Umm… I was having a problem…but I resolved it." He continued to smile

"Was it Marshall Lee?" Fionna blushed in embarrassment

"Yes." He sighed, Fionna's head jerked up. Wow, he admitted it. "Fionna, I'm sorry. I mistook your friendship as something it wasn't." He smiled once more, "We are friends. Nothing more… nothing less." Fionna smiled and hugged him tight "Ouch." He mumbled and laughed as she pulled away.

"So… what are we watching?" Bonnibel asked Marceline who was staring out the window

"How about you bring something over? My collection is just horror movies… I doubt you wanna see them." Marceline smiled sheepishly

"I could…give them a try." Bonnibel smiled

"Really?" Marceline asked amazed

"Yeah… and I'll bring over some ice cream." She smiled

"Awesome." Marceline smiled back

"Yeah… you are." Bonnibel thought to herself. Inching its self across the seat, her hand found Marceline's and they hooked pinkies.

"So… You're still coming over right?" Jake asked Cake.

"Yeah." She smiled "Got my dulcimer right here." She patted the case

Again, that annoying lock of hair flashed before her face. Jake's face showed panic and he turned away, Cake sighed and pushed it back behind her ear.

XXXXXXXXX

"Did you decide on the restaurant?" Bob asked his sister as the unlocked his door and entered the very pink furbished house.

"Yes. I made reservations for Le Atiff tonight." She grinned, "Who cares if it's too fancy? We haven't gone out in years."

Bob sighed. Anxiety had begun to run over him again. He looked over to the open study "Maybe…" He mumbled

"Bob!" Bulma exclaimed "Please! Give it a rest." The man sighed but nodded

"For Bonnibel." He thought

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As the bus pulled up on the curve and their bus stop, Finn suddenly realized something "Where's Jermaine?" He asked looking around

"You don't think…?" Cake asked

"He wouldn't go straight to the party? Would he?" Bubba asked

"He knows mom is going to flip if he doesn't show up for dinner at six?" Finn asked Jake

"The idiot probably forgot Mom took off work today." Jake face palmed

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Marceline laughed

The bus stopped and off climbed Marceline, Bonnibel, Bubba, Fionna, Cake, Jake, and Finn.

"I'll see you guys later. I am going to the museum with Farrah and I must get my note pads ready." Bubba grinned crossing the street

"Fionna, baby, I'm going over to Finn and Jake's. I am playing my dulcimer." Cake smiled and walked to cross the street with Jake.

"Dude, you still gonna chill with Susan?" Jake asked

"Yeah Man. I am just gonna go get my board." Finn said and fist bumped Fionna and Marce before leaving, waving goodbye to Bonnie.

"What about you Fi?" Marceline asked

"Oh, me and Marshall Lee are supposed to hang out. I am gonna go get my homework done before he shows up and distracts me… and I gotta go see if I can find heat signature." Fionna grinned

"Oh! You should so lend me that." Marceline grinned

"Sure. If you want to come-" Before Fionna could finish she saw Marshall Lee's mother's car in the driveway. "Hey it's Marshall." She pointed to the grinning boy stepping out of the car "He looks happy."

Marshall Lee stepped out of the unable to contain the smile. "So you wanna go upstairs and play me some of your new songs?" His dad smiled at him

"I would love to dad… but… I have a date." Marshall Lee grinned

"A date?" His mother teased "With? No wait let me guess Fionna Martin?"

"The little blond cutie?" His father laughed

Marshall Lee blushed and turned to see the three girls not far. He lifted his hands and waved them over. "Hello." Bonnibel was the first to speak

"Is this… Little Bonnibel Walsh?" He said unbelieving "Look at you." He smiled, his eyes jerked down to see the connecting hands of the two girls "You two are best friends now?" He lifted and eyebrow "Last year you couldnt stand the other." Instantly the two hands jerked apart and blush decorated the girl's faces

"Oh their friends alright." Marshall Lee winked.

Marshall's father winked back and turned his attention to Fionna "Little Martin." He fist bumped the girl "How's Shada? Ryan? DiMaggio?"

"Finn's fine. We're all fine." She grinned

"Mostly you though" Marshall teased and watched as Fionna blushed

Marshall's father tossed his mother a knowing smile and she winked back "How about Little DiMaggio and Ryan? Are they finally dating?"

"They kissed today." Marceline informed "…and they're together as we speak."

"Young love." The uniformed man said dreamily "well… I had better go inside. I'm dying to take this uniform off." He sighed and walked in followed by Marshall's mother

"He has her like a lost puppy." Marshall Lee teased with a smirk

"So… do you wanna go watch heat signature now?" Fionna smiled

"What about your homework?" Bonnibel laughed

"Later." Marshall Lee said as he slung an arm over Fionna

"Come watch Heat signature with us." Fionna smiled and Marceline nodded. The group of four head towards Fionna and Cake's house.

It was four pm on the dot and Finn was arriving at the skate park. It was lively with the kids that had been uncomfortably stuck at school all day and finally were where they wanted to be. The first thing Finn saw was the large ramp him and Jake used on Saturdays was occupied by a blond figure. The cat backpack was tossed to the side revealing few papers. The skater's blond hair whipped against the wind and Finn slowly approached. Upon sight of the boy, the skater stopped and removed her cat shaped helmet "Dude!" Susan greeted fist bumping him.

"Hey." Finn smiled

"You wanna give it a try?" Susan grinned

"Yeah." He smiled and walked over to the side of the ramp, climbing the stairs.

"Show me what you got." Susan teased and watched as Finn got on the board. Susan was amazed by Finn's ability. I was just unbelievable! The boy was doing Ollies and 360s as if it was nothing! His skateboard had the sickest grip and his tricks…whoa.

"How was that?" Finn asked as he stopped mid pipe.

"Pretty good." Susan laughed

A/A/N

First, I would like to say, I am NOT a skater and I do NOT skate. I am sorry if that part was lame but I really had no idea how to describe that… but I had already dug my grave so might as well right.

Thank you for the reviews! Really! Thank you so much ;_; I feel so happy.

Also, don't hate on Jermaine… he'll get what's coming to him ;)

Bananas are not for hitting. They are good source of potassium. Try one today. (This message was brought to you by…boredom. Making people do stupid things everywhere.)


	16. Chapter 15

Ch15

When Finn and Jake entered the house followed by Cake instead of Jermaine, their mother stared confused. "Umm?" She stared confused from the kitchen table.

"I just came to get my board. I am going skating with Susan…" Finn stated, "If that's okay." He paused and received a nod.

"I came over, because me and Jake are going to practice our instruments." Cake smiled

"Okay…" Jake's mother smiled "Uh… Finn… Jake, where's Jermaine?"

Both boys shrugged and walked up the stairs followed by the girl. Once in their room Finn went straight towards his closet and grabbed his board. "Later guys." He smiled and headed for the door.

"Have fun with Susan." Jake called out laughing

"Have fun with Cake." Finn retorted

"Man!" Jake warned as Finn closed the door. Jake turned back to see Cake blushing and beginning to take her dulcimer out its case. He followed her lead and did the same to his viola.

"So which song do you wanna play?" Cake asked looking up.

XXXXXXXXX

"Mom?" Bubba called out into his house. Her car was in the driveway… Bubba then thought she might be at Bonnibel's house so he grabbed his pen and notepad before exiting. Knocking on the door, he was answered by his uncle. "Uncle!" He said surprised

"Hello Bubba." He smiled "Bulma, Bubba's here!" The man looked behind the boy for any traces of his daughter.

"Hello how's my junior?" She rushed over and kissed the boy on his cheeks "Where's Bonnie?" She asked.

Bubba had not moved from the door "She's over at Marceline's I think… They're watching a movie." He said, "Umm… can I go to the museum with Farrah?"

"Oh… sure honey." Bulma smiled "Just be back before six. We're going out for dinner."

"Okay." He smiled and kissed his mother goodbye, waving to his uncle.

"Why didn't she come by?" Bob asked Bulma

"She probably didn't think you'd be home." Bulma sighed, "I'll call her."

XXXXXXXXX

"I found it!" Fionna entered her and Cake's bedroom. When she entered she saw Bonnibel and Marceline lying on her bed, on their stomachs, and Marshall Lee on the ground. All where facing the TV. "Heat signature. Right here." She grinned

"Pop it in!" Marceline laughed

"Come sit next to me, Fi." Marshall smiled and patted the place next to him on the carpet. Fionna nodded and put the movie on. She scurried to the place next to Marshall Lee.

Out of nowhere, Bonnibel's phone began to ring. "Excuse me." She said smiling and getting off the bed. She walked out into the hall "Hello?"

"Hey, Bonnie." Her aunt's happy voice could be heard

"Hey Aunty." Bonnibel replied

"What's going on today? Bubba is going out with a girl that isn't you or Fionna and you're with Marceline Olson." She laughed

"Well, I am with Marceline, Marshall Lee, and Fionna. We're over at Fionna's house watching a movie."

"Oh." Bulma laughed "Okay. Just wanted to say we're going out to dinner tonight. Be home by six."

"Okay." Bonnibel smiled and hung up the pink phone. Walking back into the room, she turned the lights off "Better?"

"Much." Marshall and Marceline said at the same time.

"What I miss?" Bonnibel mumbled to Marceline as she climbed back on the bed, this time scooting closer.

XXXXXXXXX

"Nice." Cake smiled "You're the musical one in the family."

"Well, like Fionna, Finn beat boxes." Jake smiled. Cake rolled her eyes "…but if you mean with the viola, then yes. Finn stinks at playing the viola."

"Fionna tried playing my dulcimer once… All I can say is ouch." She laughed and so did he.

"You know Cake… I always end up wondering why we fight so much." Jake confessed and she put her dulcimer next to her place on the floor.

Jake did the same with his Viola "What do you mean?" She asked

"As far as I can remember we always argue over everything…and stupid arguments. Things that just don't make any sense. Things that I wouldn't argue about with other people."

"Yeah… I realized that too." She sighed

"Why do we do that?" He asked staring intently at her "Why can't we be like regular friends?"

"Because we aren't regular friends…" She smiled. "Maybe because I want more." She thought that to herself.

"If I could just tell you…." He thought, "I just don't want Jermaine to take you too. He'll only treat you like a toy."

"What?" Cake asked. They had been quietly looking at the other for the past couple of minutes

"…but I can't just keep quiet because of fear…" Jake thought as he smiled. Reaching out to caress her face, he felt the warmth radiating from her blush. He leaned in and was only mildly surprised she had met him halfway there. They locked lips.

XXXXXXXXX

"Finn, man, you got some skills." Susan grinned

"Thanks. You too." He smiled toothily

"How come I've never seen you around here before?" Susan asked as they walked towards a bigger ramp

"I only come on Saturdays." Finn explained

"Ah. I usually go to the mall on Saturday. We should hang out more often." Susan smiled

"Totes." Finn grinned

XXXXXXXXX

"…but I can't find our heat signature." The voice in the television said.

Bonnibel scooted closer to Marceline and leaned against her body. Marceline looked at the girl who smiled "Do you mind? I am cold." Bonnibel said. Marceline shook her head with a smile and draped one arm over the girl. Blushing both turned back to the TV.

Marshall Lee stared with his mouth open at the movie; he was right next to Fionna who was doing the same. Marshall Lee had turned down the heat and draped a blanket over the two. He said 'movies are more fun when it's dark and cold.' Fionna was resting her head on his shoulder and enjoying the movie.

XXXXXXXXX

"This is a magnificent piece of work." Bubba said as he looked at the dinosaur bones.

"It's a controversial piece. No one knows which dinosaur it is." Farrah smiled

"It's obviously a Plesiosaurus." Bubba said, "Just look at the indentations and the tooth marks."

"That's what most of the scientist are saying." Farrah smiled "Hey, Bubba, I thought you'd be starting college this year."

"Why do you say that?" Bubba said as they approached a bench a sat.

"Didn't both you and Bonnibel get letters for the national test to prove if you're ready?" She asked bring a lock of hair behind her ears.

"Didn't you?" He smiled. She nodded. "My mother said everything has its own time. If we try to hurry it, we won't have fun. She said to enjoy high school." He smiled "…besides she also said college is fun-er with your friends."

"That's what my father said." Farrah smiled "Take everything in steps, skipping might cause you miss something."

"Besides I'm not going to lie… I love high school work. It makes me feel like a genius." He grinned

A/A/N

Not going to lie. Next chapter: Racy. Lml. Guess which couple? Hint: It's **not** Fiolee

I LOVE all my reviews and reviewers. Thank for taking your time. In addition, why must we hurt the poor bananas? They've done nothing wrong. Hit them with apples, they actually hurt.

Umm…2-3 chaps left. Next story… hehehe… 'Fatality' … looks for it. If you don't mind murder, evilness, hatred, and lustful treachery… or if you don't mind reading about how treachery can cause a man to go insane.


	17. Chapter 16

Ch16

Jake and Cake had started with a simple kiss. Now they were on Jake's bed with minimal clothing off and kissing passionately. Talk about pent up desire. Cake laid on Jake in her skirt and bra. Her shoes had come off like Jake's and so had her shirt, like Jake's. Matching each other move for move, Jake began to undo her skirt button as she his pants, all while not breaking the kiss. The articles of clothing fell to the side and the two lay kissing only in underwear. Jake flipped over so now he was on top. Kissing her lips and her cheeks he trailed down to her neck, suckling gentle, and then moving south onto her chest. Cake bit her lip as the pleasure ran over her body. Her hands tangled into Jake's short dark blond hair and she felt as his hands grabbed onto her hips. Again, he rose to her lips and began running his hands along her sides. Jake rose one hand and caressed her cheek while Cake draped her leg over his side. He ran a hand through her medium length light blond highlighted hair and felt her hand grip the back of his head tighter. The two parted, looking into each other's eyes. The two smiled softly at the other, not looking away. Again, they kissed. Softer than before, but it escalated with each passing minute. "Guys, are you hungry?" Jake's mother's voice was heard from behind the door. Instantly the two broke the kiss and looked towards the door. The knob twitched. At that, both looked back at the other. Panic and shock in their eyes. The phone rang and they heard as footsteps walked away.

"That was…" Jake sighed and watched as Cake dropped her head back on the pillow, relaxed.

"Too close." She laughed. Instantly Jake joined her. The two had a nice laugh together.

Jake rose from the bed and put his hand out to help her. "Here." He grinned passing her, her shirt.

"Thanks." She laughed, walking past him to pick up her skirt.

"No problem." He smirked at her as she smirked back. Jake took two steps and kissed Cake again. A light peck before picking his own clothes and placing them on. Cake walked into the bathroom to change. When Jake's mother opened the door, she found Jake sitting on his bed with his viola and Cake was just coming out of the bathroom. "What is it mom?" Jake asked as he looked at his mother's devastated face. No response. "Is Finn alright?" Jake asked getting riled

"Are you alright, Mrs. DiMaggio?" Cake asked walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder

"Jermaine is in the hospital." She mumbled

X

~"Hey, Luna Stella Princess, let me borrow your car?" Jermaine said nonchalantly to the purple haired girl who looked at him as if he was crazy

"Are you insane? There is no lumping way." She said with a little laugh

"C'mon LSP. I forgot my mom took the day off work. If I'm not home by six I'm toast." Jermaine said as he texted

"Sounds like a you problem." LSP said texting as well

"I'll get Finn to go out with you." Jermaine teased. It was sorta obvious she had a crush on the young sophomore.

"I don't want to date him!" She defended

"Sure." He dragged the word out and laughed

"Fine!" She growled, "Take the car. Just bring it back!"

"Thankies." He grinned as he took the star shaped keychain from her.

Jermaine walked to LSP's garage and got in the purple convertible. He turned on the ignition and pulled out the garage. He began to drive home when his phone pinged again. "Uhh…man." He said as his eyes kept straying to his phone. He looked ahead trying to ignore. "Just a look won't hurt." He thought as he grabbed the phone and opened the message "OMG! Angela is dating Brad!" He laughed aloud "LSP has to find out about this!" He grinned and put the phone over the steering wheel. By the time he looked up from sending the message, it was too late to turn. He had run into a tree. ~

X

"What?" Jake asked his voice a whisper

"He was texting and driving." His mother sniffled

"Where he get a car?" Cake asked amazed

"Some girl. She's at the hospital with him and her parents." She sniffled "They called them because of the license number. Your father is called me immediately. They won't let him see Jermaine!"

"Did he tell you how he's doing?" Jake asked the concern obvious in his tone.

"He's in intensive care. I'm rushing over there." She said wiping her eyes

"I'll come with." Jake said

"Me too." Cake joined

"No." The woman said as the exited the room. "Jake, your father called Finn and said he isn't picking up his phone. He must've left it to the side or something since he's skating. I need you to stay home and wait for him." She saw Jake nod. "Cake, Fionna has people over. Go tell her what's going on…and please don't leave Finn and Jake alone. Take care of them for me." She said as she walked into her room to get her purse. The two teens followed the woman down the stairs and out of the house. They watched as she drove her white car away.

Instantly the two dashed to Cake's house.

X

"Fi, come with me to get some snacks." Marshall Lee whispered into Fionna's ear. Heat Signature was over and they were watching a re-run of their favorite show 'Adventure time with Jeremy and John'. Fionna rose and stretched before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Marceline asked as Marshall followed

"Getting something to eat." Fionna replied

"…but you're going to miss the part when Jeremy saves Bumbleberry princess and defeats me-mow!" Bonnibel exclaimed. The two by the door laughed lightly before walking out of the room.

"You like this show, huh?" Marceline asked as she rolled onto her back.

"Yeah." Bonnibel replied doing the same, "We all do."

"Who's your favorite character?" Marceline asked

"I like Olivia the vampire queen." Bonnibel smiled

"Really?" Marceline laughed disbelieving

"Yes. She's so… talented and fun… She reminds me of you." Bonnibel blushed and looked back to the television, even though she was looking at it upside down. "Who's your favorite?"

"I like the dorky pink princess." Marceline snickered

"Dorky?" Bonnibel furrowed her brows as if Marceline had insulted her

"Yeah. Princess Hynden is just adorable. She's so smart too." Marceline grinned, "She's like adventure time's version of you."

Again, Bonnibel blushed and looked at Marceline "You think I'm adorable?"

Marceline looked down at the strawberry blond and smirked "Maybe." She teased rolling over on her side to face the girl. Bonnibel's blush darkened. "Yeah. I can so see the Princess Hynden in you." Marceline began to move in.

"Guys." Marshall stood by the door. His expression was shocked

"What?" Marceline asked as Bubblegum rose from the bed, embarrassed.

"Jermaine is in the hospital." Marshall said, and with that, the three walked down the stairs to meet the others.

X

"So what do you want to eat?" Fionna said as they walked into her kitchen.

"Strawberries?" He asked sitting on the counter

"Umm… yeah." She said taking the pack of strawberries out of the fridge. She walked over to him "Get off the counter." She laughed, as she pushed him off. "We have chairs for that."

Marshall smirked as they sat next to each other on the chairs. "You know, Fi, I've never truly decided… what's a sexier fruit, the cherry, or the strawberry?"

"Umm…" Fionna said as she bit the strawberry

"I say the strawberry." He said as he looked at it "So…many…things you can do." He looked back at the blushing girl "With a strawberry I mean." Marshall Lee grinned

The door opened and slammed shut. "Fionna?" Cake's voice sounded from the living room

"In the kitchen" Fionna said as she began to walk towards Cake, Marshall in tow.

"Fionna, baby, Jermaine is in the hospital." Cake said looking back to see Jake on the phone trying to reach Finn.

"Oh my glob." Fionna muttered

"I'll go get Bonnie and Marce." Marshall Lee said as he rushed to the stairs.

"What happened?" Bonnibel came asking from the top stair

"Car accident. He was texting while driving." Cake answered

"Well we knew that was coming." Marceline sighed and put her hands in her pockets

"I'll call Bubba." Bonnibel said and reached for her phone. She dialed the number and walked into the kitchen to talk.

x

"So what was that about?" Marshall Lee asked Marceline as he pulled her to the side

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently

"The lying next to the other about to kiss thing." He grinned

"Oh please like you weren't hitting on Fionna down here." She teased

x

"So… what were you and Marshall Lee doing down here?" Cake asked nonchalant

"Talking." Fionna said

"Uh-huh." Cake teased and saw a light blush on the girl

"How was hanging with Jake?" Fionna teased back

"It was nice." Cake smiled and looked back at the boy who was still on the phone.

X

When Finn got off his board and walked over to Susan's bag, where he had left his phone, he saw the twelve missed calls. "Whoa." Finn said aloud

"What is it?" Susan said walking over

"Five missed calls from my dad, two from my mom and five from my brother." Finn said amazed. Before he could say anything else, his phone started to ring once more "Excuse me." He said and saw the girl smile and nod before walking away. "Hello?"

"Finn, dude, finally!" He heard Jake's voice exclaim, "Dude, Jermaine is in the hospital."

"What?" Finn asked surprised. His voice was louder than he expected and it cause some heads to turn his way "What happened?"

"He was in a car crash. Mom is in the hospital and wants us to wait at Cake's house, so come over. Now." Jake's voice said

"Alright I'm on my way." Finn said hanging up

"Are you leaving?" Susan said disappointed as she walked back over

"Jermaine is in the hospital. I have to go home." Finn sighed

"Oh." Susan said surprised "Umm… okay. Well… I'll see you in school." She smiled, trying to be comforting. Finn nodded and put his phone back in his pocket. He picked up his board and waved to the people he had just met. Before he could move to leave Susan hugged him "Good luck…with you brother and stuff." She said and watched as Finn blushed and nodded. The boy began to walk home.

X

"Hello?" Bubba answered the phone. He was in the gift shop with Farrah when it rang.

"Bubba, something disastrous has happened." Bonnibel informed

Bubba began to fear and babble, "What's wrong? Are you all right? Is Fionna okay? Marceline? Cake-"

"Jermaine." Bonnibel cut him off "He was in a car crash."

"Oh dear." Bubba said

Farrah watched bewildered as Bubba paced the floor of the gift shop. When he hung up, she walked over "Is everything okay?"

"One of my…friends is in the hospital. I'm going over to Cake's house since everyone is gathering there waiting for news. I'm sorry I have to leave." He said walking up to the counter to pay

"No worries." She smiled "It's really noble of you to care so much about a friend." He put the money for his and her stuff on the counter. "Oh, no. You don't have to. I can-"

"It's my sorry for cutting this date short treat." He smiled

After paying and turning to face the girl, to give her the bag, he saw her blushing "This was a date?" she asked shyly

"I did say that…didn't I..." He blushed and Farrah nodded. "Farrah… I'm sorry if I weirded you out… I was-"

"Its cool…I mean I was kind of hoping it was." She smiled up at him, her blue eyes shinning. Her smile turned into a grin as she saw his blush darken.

"I better go…" He said and upon seeing her grin falter, he added, "Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Totally." She smiled and walked him out of the gift shop until he turned towards the exit.

A/A/N

This was so much fun to write! I love chapters like this. They have such… excitement. I love it!

Anyways, to G. (Master of the universe feihCehT)

Thank you for taking your time to review. You can refer to me simply as Fioleefan. Sir or madam isn't required. If you love me well thank you, if you hate me well thank you too. I love your attention either way. I would hope for positive attention but I guess I can't always get what I want. I'm glad you noticed the voice actor's names in this and I find it's a shame that you don't like my love triangles…I know their cliché and over-used but I mean the story is titled 'Triangles' so… the triangles are kind of expected. In addition, what makes you think I'm a teenager? Moreover, if I am so what? Another thing your review says that this ruins the show for 'young children', did you check the rating I gave to this? Rated-T… you know for teen. Not young children… teens. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed my story please keep reviewing.

I just noticed this is the story where I've gotten the most people saying that that hate something about it. Humm… maybe it's because I'm trying too hard. In addition, G said that teenagers that have too much time on their hands… I don't think people should be saying things like that. What if I am disabled? And I can't leave the house so the internet is my escape. I mean… I'm not but you don't know. You can't just go ahead and assume things. And I'm sorry if you think I'm taking this a little, too overboard…it's my want to explain everything and fix the world. Of course I can't fix it… but it's like an OCD… if you know what that is.

Any who keep tuning in to check. Almost done!


	18. Chapter 17

Ch17

Finn put his key in the lock and opened the door. The first thing he saw was his living room crowded with his friends. Jake and Cake where sitting in the small couch, a little too close, Fionna and Marshall where on the bigger couch with Bonnibel and Marceline. "Hey." He said as he closed the door behind him "Any news?"

"No." Jake sighed

Cake put her hand on his face and rubbed soothingly. Most of the teens in the room stared in shock as Jake looked up at her and smiled. "O-kayy." Fionna laughed lightly "Jake called your mom and she said the doctor was going to let them see him. He's finally out of the intensive care." Fionna smiled "She said she'll call back."

"That's good." Finn smiled sadly and sat on his father's comfy chair. He was being honest. Sure Jermaine was a selfish jerk who enjoyed causing him and Jake trouble, who would tease them, and would take their stuff… but no one wanted to see him hurt. Okay so maybe Marshall Lee and Marceline were dark enough to want to hurt him, but not kill him.

The group was quiet, as each had run out of comforting words, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Cake said as she rose from her seat.

"Hello." Bubba said as he entered with a bag "I came as soon as I could." He watched as the others smiled "So…how is he?"

"We don't know yet…but he's out of the intensive care." Finn sighed

"That's good." Bubba smiled "Does anyone else know?"

"I think LSP know." Jake sighed

"That means everyone knows." Marshall Lee rolled his eyes

Again, the doorbell. "I'll get it." Said Bubba who was already up.

"Hey." The concerned female voice said

"How is everybody?" The male voice asked. The two visitors came into view after Bubba let them in.

"Lady!" Jake ran over and hugged his ex-babysitter and now band teacher. Bonnibel did the same.

"Lloyd!" Cake smiled and ran over to hug the boy who had slung an arm over Gumball.

"How are you guys?" Lady said looking up to see Finn walking over to fist bump her.

"We're cool." He sighed, "Its Jermaine."

"How did you guys find out?" Cake asked as she separated herself from the ash blond man

"I was on Facebook and saw Luna Stella Princess' brother Lance Stanley Prince's status update." Lloyd said as he breath in "That was a mouthful." he laughed

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, "Why do you have them as friends?"

"His status said he was in the hospital with DiMaggio who was in a car crash." Lloyd said, "I took care of them once or twice. They say hi to me when I pick up Lady at school." He shrugged

"I told you." Marshall shook his head. "If either of them knows, then everyone knows."

Then Jake's phone rang "Hello?" He asked into the microphone. "How is he?" Everyone stared at him, hanging on his every word. "Then… he can come home?" Jake laughed and looked at everyone's confused face. "Okay. I'll let them know. Yeah, them." Jake smiled "You got Bonnibel, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Fionna, Finn, Cake, Lady, and Lloyd waiting for news here." He chuckled "Alright. We'll wait at Cake's. Later mom."

Jake continued to watch amused at the confusion "Well?" Marceline finally asked

Again, Jake chuckled "He's going to be fine." He heard as sighs of relief went around the room. "He has a broken arm and a sprained wrist. Nothing too serious. He's going to be in bed for several weeks before being able to return to school." Again, he laughed, "Dad is already talking about punishment. He says no more phone and no more parties."

"Serves him right." Marshall Lee laughed and others joined. Now the mood was alleviated with the tension of Jermaine's accident terminated.

"Well… we better go." Lady smiled and ruffled Bonnibel's hair.

"What? Why?" Cake whined

"I have music sheets to copy." She laughed

"…and I got files to finish." Lloyd laughed

"Urrgh… Fine." Cake crossed her arms and hugged both adults, Jake did the same and in joined Bonnibel, Bubba, Finn, and Fionna.

Marceline and Marshall Lee waved from the couch and the adults waved back. They left the same way the came. "What should we do now?" Fionna asked to the now silent room.

"Adventure time?" Finn asked. Everyone smiled and ran up to Fionna and Cake's room.

XXXXXXXXX

"Should I go and get her?" Bob asked his sister. They had been sitting in the living room and looking through old albums for the past two and a half hours.

"No." Bulma shook her head "I told her dinner at six. She'll come."

"Are you sure…?" He asked

"Bonnibel is very obedient." Bulma gushed

"…I mean…there are boys over there." He looked down

"She's also very smart and trustworthy. You have nothing to fear." Bulma smiled

"Alright." Bob said as he looked at the picture of the eight kids. It was Bonnibel and Bubba sitting in the front, Finn, Fionna, Marceline and Marshall Lee making a funny faces at the camera behind them with Jake and Cake on opposite sides grinning. Finn and Fionna were about eight so Bonnie and the others were about nine. In the other picture he picked up Marceline was running after Bonnibel with a water balloon and was about to get drenched by Finn and his water bucket, Marshall Lee was running from Fionna who had a water gun and right into Bubba's water balloon trap. Jake had just landed a red balloon on Cake and the picture showed how surprised she was. They were around ten to eleven. The he saw a picture of Bonnibel's twelfth birthday. He had missed it for a business convention. She was sitting in the chair with cake all over her smiling face. Marceline's hand was covered in cake and Marshall and Bubba had arms slung over the other behind Bonnibel. Fionna and Finn next to them and Jake laughing at Marceline, who was licking her hand. Cake was rolling her eyes and smirking. Bob felt guilty, as he knew Bulma had taken all these pictures. In addition to the ones in all these albums. He just had to make all this up to his daughter.

XXXXXXXXX

"What time do Marce and Marsh come home?" The man said as he walked out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist.

"Whenever they feel like it." The woman smiled

"Is that who this house works?" He teased

"I guess." She said taking off her reading glasses and placing them next to the book she had just put down

"What do you want to do for dinner?" He asked changing the subject

"Umm… I don't know. What do you want to eat?" She asked getting closer to him

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, but only laughed as a response. Finally, face to face, she rose on her tippy toes and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXX

"Isn't that cute!" Fionna laughed, "Jeremy has a crush on Princess Hynden." She was lying on the ground next to Marshall Lee

"Boo! Everyone knows Princess Hynden goes with Olivia the vampire queen." Marshall Lee rolled his eyes

"This is a kids show guys. No lesbian pairings." Bubba teased, he was sitting on the small couch in the room.

"Well I still got my imagination." Marshall huffed

"You imagine ladies getting together?" Finn asked mockingly from the floor in front of Cake's bed

"Of course not." Marshall Lee grinned. He looked at Fionna "My imagination is full of Fi." The group laughed at Fionna's blushing face "Except in my imagination she's never wearing any-"

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna exclaimed, her face red as a tomato

"What?" He laughed

"Never wearing any what?" Marceline teased and looked at Bonnibel from the corner of her eye; they were both on Fionna's bed.

"Any bunny hat." Marshall finished with a smirk "What you think I was going to say Fi?"

Fionna looked down and avoided his watch "Awww. Fionna is blushing" Finn teased

"Dude." She warned

"Be cool. Be cool." He laughed "Besides, no offence Fi or Marsh, but the hottest thing is Jake and Cake." He watched as the two lifted their heads up and blushed "I mean they actually get along now." The two were on Cake's bed laid next to the other.

"Oh. That." Cake grinned, "Yeah… we're friends… right Jake?" She nudged his side and his blush darkened. The dark blond boy nodded

"Friends… right." Marceline teased

"Yeah. About as friends as Marshall Lee and Fionna… or Marceline and Bonnibel." Finn laughed as his comment made the four blush.

"Well what about you and Susan?" Jake rushed to say "Hanging out again on Saturday. That must have been some good skating." Now it was his turn to blush

"We're just friends." Finn said defensively

"Yeah. About as much friends as Bubba and Farrah." Bonnibel contributed

"What?" Bubba's face became pink "We're just-"

"Save it." Marshall laughed, "Just admit it."

"We gotta go." Bubba said rising from the small couch in the bedroom.

"Sheesh…Gummy, I was just playing." Marshall said

"No. My mother said we have to be home by six." Bubba smiled, "We're going out to eat." "He saw as Bonnibel bit her lip in indecision "Let me use your bathroom first Cake?" The girl nodded and he left the room. Everyone turned back to the TV.

"You…have to go." Marceline sighed

"Yeah… my aunt is taking us to eat. You know first days." Bubblegum smiled. Marceline nodded.

"Ready to go?" Bubba said from the door. Bonnibel nodded.

Cake began to get up "I'll close the door." Marceline said as she rose behind Bonnibel. Cake smiled and nodded

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Bonnibel waved and her friends waved back same as Bubba.

Bubba was walking ahead he wanted to give Bonnibel and Marceline the space to talk. "Umm… Bonnibel." Bubblegum looked at Marceline, her dark eyes stared back

"Yes, Marceline?" Bonnibel asked

"I've been... Trying to figure out a way…to… ask you… if…" Marceline kept twisting her hair around her finger. Bonnibel stared expectantly. They had stopped by the door. "If…" Marceline looked down then back up to the girl "Do you…like me?"

Bonnibel blushed "Of course I like you." She smiled

"I mean…like-like." Marceline said looking back down at the floor

"Yes." Bonnibel responded. Marceline looked back up mildly surprised. "Do you?" Bonnibel asked. Marceline nodded and smiled. Both girls' blushes darkened. Before Bonnibel could say another word, Marceline's lips were on hers. Marceline grabbed Bonnibel's arms and held them as her soft lips pressed against the girl. The mane like hair tickling Bonnibel's face. Bonnibel responded quickly, shaking Marceline's hands off to warp her arms around the girl's neck. Marceline's arms wrapped around Bonnibel's waist and she felt the girl move back "I gotta go." She said smiling

"You can't leave now!" Marceline whined pulling the girl back

"I have to." Bonnibel grinned and kissed Marceline lightly before walking out the door

"You tease!" Marceline laughed back. Marceline felt like she was walking on air. Wow. The relief to finally have the girl she loved. It felt great. She looked at the grandfather clock Cake's parents had in the living room and at the time. Five fifty six. Marceline walked up the stairs happily and poked her head into the bedroom. "Marsh… we have to go." Marceline said

"Oh c'mon!" Fionna exclaimed "Not you too!"

Marshall rose and pulled her to her feet "We can hang out tomorrow. Besides don't you have 'Adventure Time' on DVD anyways?"

"Yeah." Fionna sighed

"C'mon walk us to the door." Marceline said walking ahead. Yeah Bubba had the right idea. Marceline was so happy because she had finally done what was bothering her. Marshall should too! Marceline kept walking out the door without turning. She waited for Marshall Lee in front of the street. "They better hurry it. It's cold." Marceline grumbled

"So…do you think they kissed?" Fionna laughed at Marshall

"Totes. She was skipping down the stairs." Marshall laughed, "You know Fi," He said becoming serious, the two stood by the door "You should kiss me." He grinned

"What?" She asked, her voice was small

"You know when I said for Bubba to admit it for Farrah; I realized I never admitted it to you." He smiled

"Admit what?" She asked blushing

"That I wanna kiss you." He said leaning against the doorframe

"Marshall, you tell me that all the time." Fionna said

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes "One little kiss wont hurt." He smirked and leaned. Fionna blushed and stayed unmoving. She was surprised to see he kissed her cheek. "What?" He asked as she stared at him holding where he kissed as he leaned back

"I though…" She trailed off

"Just kiss her already!" They heard Marceline's voice from outside

"You thought I was going to do something like this?" He asked, and as soon as he asked, he leaned again and kissed her lips. At first, they started with the soft and tender kisses…then they kissed each other hard and passionately eventually nipping each other's lips as if they were going to run out of time. Eventually they did. The need for air separated the two. "I have to go." He smiled "I'll see you later." Fionna nodded and Marshall Lee turned. Before walking away, he hesitated and turned back for a light kiss before ruffling her hair and running to meet up with his cousin. Fionna watched as they crossed the street and as soon as she saw them reach their door, she closed hers.

She leaned against the closed door and sighed as she touched her lips "Whoa."

As Fionna turned back to the stairs, she saw Finn coming down. "What's wrong?" He laughed as he saw Fionna's flushed expression

"Nothing." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. Finn followed her. "What do you want?" She asked as she poured her self some water.

"Nothing." He sighed, "Just got bored. They're giving that show about the people playing the video game that comes to life."

"Oh yeah." Fionna said, "The effects are so cheesy."

"I liked Code Lyoko better." Finn sighed, "Besides, Jake and Cake were hugging in there." He grinned "Gross."

"What do you mean gross? Aren't you one of the people that want them to get together already?" Fionna asked as she sat on the chair

Finn followed her lead "Yeah." He said "But that doesn't mean I wanna see it."

Fionna laughed. The door clicked open "Hello?" She called out into the living room.

"Hey, Fionna baby, we're home." Her mom called back

"Hey." Fionna said as her parents along with Jake's mother entered the kitchen

"Hey Finn." His mom walked up and kissed his forehead

"Where's dad?" Finn asked

"At the hospital." She sighed, "Jermaine has to spend a few days there, and your father just wants to make sure everything is in order."

"That's cool." Finn said

"Where are Jake and Cake?" Fionna and Cake's mother asked

"Upstairs." Fionna responded truthfully

"Together?" Finn's mother asked and saw the two nods

"…and the room hasn't burst into flames?" Cake's mom asked surprised

"No fires." Finn laughed

"I got to see this." Fionna and Cake's mom said as she headed for the stairs

Fionna threw Finn a 'you don't think' look. Finn stared wide-eyed and gulped "Text him!" Fionna murmured to Finn as the other two adults walked behind the woman.

Finn nodded and searched for his phone "It's in the room!" He said panicking

"Oh shoot!" Fionna exclaimed patting her skirt for her phone.

A/A/N

Thank you! I'm glad you liked it and that you want me to continue it. I will. I'm sorry if all my stories seem like they're ending, but for every ending there's a new beginning right? Lml. I hope you stick with me until the end… I'm thinking two chapters more. I am glad you guys liked the Jake/Cake... Lml… I was feeling in a lemony mood… but then I was liked, Naww let me keep this innocent. Well, somewhat. I tried to keep it innocent. I'm sorry if it ruined the fluff for you. I promise to keep it innocent from now on. I am just happy I found a way to incorporate Jermaine's little 'accident' in. I know a lot of you don't like Jermaine, I don't either, but I couldn't kill him off. If I did then it would be harder to continue with the light stress free mood this story is supposed to give. I think a broken arm, a sprained wrist (So no more texting) and no more phone and parties should be enough punishments. That and the losing Cake to Jake…plus his parents being mad at him for it all. Poor Jermaine. I also was trying to send a message, DO NOT TEXT AND DRIVE! Not only is it illegal, it's dangerous! : c

Now I'm off to watch adventure time. My brother got me the adventure time DVD! …and no, he's not sweet. He only got it for me because he cut school last Friday and I caught him… so yeah… I take bribes. (y)

.


	19. Chapter 18

Ch18

Jake and Cake rolled on her bed. As soon as Finn had left the two started kissing. All of a sudden, Cake's phone began to vibrate. "Hold on Jake." She said as she looked at the message. "Oh shit." She said as he jumped from the bed.

"What?" He asked surprised. Cake wasn't the one to curse.

"My moms home." She said and hurriedly fixed her top.

Jake walked over to the television and kneeled in front looking through DVDs. When the door opened to reveal the three adults, Jake was putting on Adventure time and Cake was texting. "Oh, mom you're here." Jake smiled

X

"Thank you!" Was Cake's reply. Fionna had found her phone charging by the microwave, she had forgotten it was there. Luckily, for her…well Jake and Cake, Fionna walked over and saw it.

Fionna grinned at the message "Let's go upstairs."

X

"I can't believe it!" Finn and Jake heard Finn and Jake's mom say

"Me neither! You two are getting along" The other woman said

"I mean… it did take them like twelve years." The man said laughing

"Funny dad." Cake smirked and rolled her eyes

Finn and Fionna appeared by the door "So…what's going on?" Fionna asked entering the room

"Nothing." Finn and Jake's mom said, "We better go." She sighed

"Why?" Jake asked disappointed and it caused some eyebrows to rise

"You have school tomorrow." Cake's mom said

"Right." Finn said as he entered the room and walked over to where he left his phone.

Finn fist bumped Fionna and Cake before walking down the stairs texting, following the adults. Jake walked over and fist bumped Fionna, who then left. He stood in front of Cake and smiled. "So…" He said sighing

"Yeah." She grinned

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked

"Yeah." She said and put her hand out to be fist bumped too. Jake hesitated before doing it. He grinned back at the girl. Walking closer as he did. Jake heard Cake draw in a breath. When he was only one centimeter away, and saw how fast the blush was spreading on Cake's face he smirked.

"Bye." He laughed and walked away leaving Cake to stare in shock. He just left her hanging!

Cake ran after him laughing "Oh, no you don't!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips

"Whoa!" She heard Fionna's voice from the staircase "Last time I come up to tell you we're having take-out for dinner." She laughed and walked back down the stairs.

Jake and Cake, blushing, laughed. They walked down the stairs and she walked him to the door. Jake stood outside and Cake inside, they smiled at the other and gave each other a light peck on the lips before Jake walked next door to his open house, as his mom and Finn where already there. That was the third kiss that door had experienced that night… and it was only six thirty something.

X

Bonnibel and Bubba walked into Bubba's house to see it was empty. "Mom?" He called into the house no reply.

"She must be at my house." Bonnibel said. Bubba re-locked the door and the two walked next door to Bonnibel's house. Bonnibel found her key and unlocked the door. She entered to find her aunt and her father looking at old pictures. "Dad?" Bonnibel asked amazed

"Hi Bubblegum." He smiled at his daughter

"Great you're on time." Her aunt said as she looked at the clock "If we leave in the next half hour we can make our reservations." She grinned at her confused niece "Go get dressed you two." She said, "We're going to Le Atiff." Bubba's mother proudly stated.

Bubba nodded and walked out the house and straight home to change. Bonnibel walked into her room. She felt so confused. Why was her father away from his computer? He was NEVER away from his computer. The only time she knew he was away was when he slept …even in the shower she knew used his PDA! Bonnibel walked into her closet and through her clothing… what would she wear? Fancy but not too fancy… While Bonnibel flipped through her wardrobe, she didn't really see any of her clothes. Her mind was not focusing. Bonnibel Walsh's attention was being divided into two pieces and one of those wasn't her outfit choice of tonight. Her mind was battling out her thoughts over Marceline and her doubts about her father.

X

When Marceline and Marshall Lee walked into their house, they heard the male and female laughs coming from the kitchen. The two walked silently to the kitchen and stood by the door. Upon looking in, they saw as Marshall's dad was covered in flour and his mom in marinara sauce. The two adults were kissing over the cheese-covered floor. "Umm…" Marceline said and it caused to both stop the kiss and face the teens.

"Hi." Marshall's mother smiled, suppressing a laugh at her son's horrified face.

"We were making pizza… things just got out of hand." Marshall's father grinned

Marshall Lee shook his head with a light chuckle. He pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number "Hello. Hey Schwalb, let me get a large pepperoni with extra marinara sauce." He looked over as his parents grinned by.

Marceline walked over to the two and helped pick the pepperonis out of her aunt's hair "How do you get pepperoni in you hair?" She laughed and turned to Marshall's amused expression.

X

"How was school?" The woman with light blond hair and dark blond highlights asked her daughters.

"Its was okay." Fionna smiled

"Cake…you and Jake." The man with the frizzy blond hair laughed, "How that happen?"

Cake blushed and looked down at her take-out spaghetti "Things happened today." Fionna responded for her

"Like?" Her mother asked interested

"Like things." Cake smiled and winked at her sister

"Umm…" Her father raised an eyebrow "Should I be worried?"

Both girls laughed "Maybe a little." Cake responded and at that, her father feigned shock while her mother laughed

X

"How was school guys?" The short dark gold haired woman asked her sons as they ate.

"It was okay." Finn sighed with a smile

"Okay? Jake and Cake are finally getting along and it was just 'okay'?" She laughed, "I mean let's see how long it lasts."

X

Bonnibel walked down the stairs in time to see Bubba walk in through the door. He was dressed in his pink and purple suit with the cute collar that Bulma had bought for him for a special occasion. Bonnibel was dressed in her pink knee length dress with the purple belt under the breast and her matching purple boots. She had her strawberry blond hair up in a bun with only her short bangs out. Dressed in these colors the two looked like twins. "Ready to go?" Bulma grinned, and the two children nodded. She herself was wearing a pink suit and her brother a light purple one. Bob stared amazed at his daughter…she really had grown up a lot with out him.

He could almost see his wife's disappointed face over his estrangement with their daughter. Shame ran over him as well as guilt. "I have to make this right to you Bubblegum." He thought to himself as his daughter walked over to her pink jacket.

~time~

When Bonnibel and Bubba arrived at the restaurant 'Le Atiff', they were seated immediately. His mother was no one people wanted to upset. Although Bonnibel's father was at a higher position, she had the most influences and her opinion mattered… even to a big and known place like 'Le Atiff'. "Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked the table as they looked at the menus.

"Give us a minute please." Bulma smiled sweetly at the waiter and he nodded before walking away. "What do you guys want to eat?" She asked around the table.

Bonnibel looked at her father intensely "Yes, dear?" He smiled at her and it just made her face twist in discomfort.

"Shouldn't you be on your computer?" She said rather rudely

"I thought today would be a nice night for dinner." He stated sadly

"Really?" She asked sarcastically "And the over the past nine years there wasn't a 'nice night'?" She narrowed her eyes before looking down. 'He can't just think that it's going to be okay now.'The angry female voice yelled in her head. Yet her expression remained the same as she looked back to the menu.

"Bonnibel, sweetheart, I'm sorry." The male voice said as if cracking.

The girl didn't even look up. Bubba and his mother looked at the other helplessly; each thinking of anyway to remedy the tension "So… how was school?" Bulma asked her son and niece.

"It was nice." Bubba smiled "New classes… new class mates. It was cool."

"Speaking of classmates, was that Farrah Johnson you went to the museum with?" Bulma smiled and nodded "Humm…." She smiled suggestively and saw as her son blushed. "What about you Bonnibel? Any new crushes?"

Bonnibel looked up from her menu and smiled "You could say." Her aunt raised an eyebrow "Although it's nothing new."

"No?" Bulma said interested and saw Bonnibel's sly smile "Oy! Don't tell me it's that trouble-making boy you and Bubba are friends with. I mean… I have nothing against him, I love his mother…we're good friends, but he's… not the nicest."

"If you mean Marshall Lee, no its not." Bubba laughed, "Marshall Lee is head over heels for Fionna. She has him at the palm of her hand."

"Fionna?" Bulma asked surprised and saw both the kids nod "Then, Bonnibel?"

Bonnibel looked over at her father who was staring "Marceline." She said with a burst of confidence she had never experienced before

"Marceline? Marceline Olson?" Bulma asked, as if making sure she heard right. Bonnibel nodded with a smile "Whoa."

Bonnibel saw, as her father was so shocked he couldn't speak. "Whoa." He repeated

Bonnibel and Bubba laughed at their expressions. "So you're…?" Bob asked speaking for the first time in the topic

"A lesbian?" Bonnibel said plainly "Yes." She smiled lightly "…and you have no idea how good it feels to finally get that off my chest." Her smile broadened

Bubba put a hand behind her back and patted in a congratulating manner "Well… as long as you're happy." Bulma smiled as well.

"Yeah." Bob smiled "My opinion might not matter… I ignored you for so long… but Bonnibel you should know I'm deeply sorry. If I could take back all those years, I would. In a heartbeat. I love you, baby, and what ever makes you happy makes me happy. I'm sorry." He said as the tears began to form. He stretched his hand and grabbed his daughter's.

Bonnibel smiled "I forgive you." … "I mean he is trying." The female voice reasoned in Bonnibel's head.

"Yay!" Bulma said with a huge grin "Waiter?" She called out and the four watched as three waiters hurried over to attend the table. Yeah, Bulma Harris was not one you wanted unhappy.

X

"How was school?" The man said as he took a bite of the pepperoni pizza. The four were sitting in the kitchen that Marceline and Marshall Lee had to clean up while the adults re-showered.

"It was okay." Marceline smiled

"Yeah. After school was so much better." Marshall winked

"How'd it go with Fionna?" Marshall Lee's father asked him

"Pretty dam good." Marshall smiled before taking another bite

"What about you Marceline?" Her aunt asked "Anyone?"

"Umm… Yeah." She smiled

"Not another Ash please." Mr. Basco said laughing lightly

"No... It's Bonnibel." Marceline said smiling as she picked the pepperoni of her pizza and ate it.

"Oh, really? She's cute." Marshall's father said.

Marceline lifted her head confused "Huh?"

Marceline turned to Marshall's smug expression "I told you it would be cool."

Marceline turned back to the nonchalant adults "You don't care that I'm-"

"A lesbian?" Mrs. Basco asked with an eyebrow raised "No." She took another bite "You are who you are."

"I was expecting it." Teased the man "I just wasn't expecting it with her."

"Why?" Marceline asked her face still contorted in confusion

"You two are so different." Mrs. Basco said with another bite of her pizza

"Opposites attract." Marshall grinned and the others cracked a smile at the boy.

X

~Time~

The Harris' car pulled into their driveway as well as the Walsh's. The people emptied out the cars and walked over to the other. "Well goodnight honey." Bulma said hugging her niece, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Bubba." Bonnibel said hugging her cousin as well

"Night." Bubba said as he waved to his uncle and hurried into his house as Bonnibel did the same.

"Well, Bob, how do you feel?" Bulma asked her brother

"Like her mother should be here." He sighed, before smiling "She would see her and be so proud." Her looked back at his sister and surprised her with a hug "You did a great job. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. It was my pleasure." She smiled and looked up to Bonnibel's room window; the light was just turned on. The two said their goodnights and went into their separate homes.

X

"Marceline, look." Marshall Lee said into Marceline's room as she played her bass. Marceline looked up followed him out her room to his. He smiled and nodded towards the window.

Bonnibel and Bubba had just gotten home "She looks…beautiful." Marceline smiled as she looked at Bonnibel's figure from the distance of three houses over.

"You should… go." Marshall Lee grinned and received a bewildered expression as a response "To see her better."

"What's in it for you?" Marceline laughed

"What? I can't get enjoyment out of helping my favorite cousin who is like a sister?" He asked innocently

"Marshall, I'm your only cousin who is like a sister. In fact, I'm your only cousin." Marceline teased

"Fine. I wanna go see Fionna." Marshall blushed a bit

Marceline laughed "…and you need me to go with you because?"

"You know my mom isn't going to let me go without you." He rolled his eyes "I don't know why but she trusts you more."

"Fine." Marceline smiled and grabbed her bass. Marshall Lee grinned as he grabbed his and followed his cousin out the room.

"Where are you two going?" Mrs. Basco asked

"Out." Marshall said as he headed for the door

"And when will you be returning?" The male voice said from the side next to the female

"Soon." Marceline reassured with a smile "We're just going to Bonnibel's and Fionna's houses." Upon receiving Okays from the adults, the two walked out the door.

"Such a good girl." Marshall Lee teased as he walked in the direction of Fionna's house.

"Trouble-maker." She teased back with a laugh and headed to Bonnibel's house.

A/A/N

Lalala… Yeah… I love you …

Sorry, Pero, no sequel. Although I'm going to have to make more than two more chapters… But not a lot! I don't want to make this too long… Jermaine and LSP… Humm… I could see that happening… Let me see… See in my original outline for this story Jermaine was going to die… but what's worse, dying and having your family mourn over your death OR live in pain, lose your crush to your brother, be hospitalized for weeks, having to go through phone withdrawal, and having to deal with your parents over all this? I mean, he crashed LSP's car. His parents are going to have to pay for it. In addition, his medical bills AND any tutoring he's going to need to take if they want him to graduate by June. I actually feel bad for him. xD But he dug his own grave after he compared Cake to a toy.

Author fact: Jermaine is based up on my annoying sister. The middle child does have it the worst… annoyed from both ends… -.-

**Anyways… I am going to start chapter 19 right now! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Ch19

"Hello?" The female voice said from the other end of the phone line.

"Hi." Bubba said shyly

"Bubba?" She asked, surprise and joy evident in her tone

"Yeah, it's me, Farrah." He smiled to himself. Bubba sat on his bed with his cell phone.

"What's up?" She asked enthusiastically

"Nothing… I just wanted to call you" He smiled "…and tell you that Jermaine is okay." He added haste fully.

"I'm glad." She said happily.

"Farrah, do you… want… to…umm…" He sighed, "Why is it so easy for Marshall Lee?" He thought to himself.

"Go out again?" She said for him

"Yes." He laughed

"Sure!" She exclaimed, "We should go to the amusement park opening next week."

"You like amusement parks?" He asked surprised

"Of course! I'm not all books you know." At that he laughed

"What's it called?" He asked

"The Candy Kingdome." She replied, "You should invite your friends. We can all go as a group."

"Umm…" He said

"Unless, you don't want Fionna to see us together." She said almost sadly

"What? No!" He said but couldn't help to smile at her tone "I would love for all of us to go."

"Great." She replied, "So when should we go?"

X

"Finn, you have enough video games." The man whined

"…but that this is BEEMO!" Finn whined back "It's got every game! It's a camera and it plays music. I have to have it." Finn pleaded

"Where did you even see this toy?" His mother asked as she sat on the couch next to the man. Finn had been down in the living room with them pitching his idea for fifteen minutes. He had interrupted the man from watching his shows and the woman from reading her book.

"Susan had one." Finn said nonchalantly

"Susan, eh?" His mom made a suggestive gesture

"No!" Finn blushed in embarrassment

"Isn't that the girl you were skating with?" His dad asked nonchalantly

"We are just friends!" Finn said defensively

"Alright, sure you are." The man said laughing "As friends as Jake and Cake."

"Now don't you start with that." His wife scolded

"What?" He said innocently

"Can I get Beemo?" Finn said changing the subject

"Fine. IF you promise to continue behaving." His mother sighed

"Yes!" Finn jumped in the air and both adults laughed at his actions.

"Where is Jake anyway?" Asked the man as he was finally going to be able to watch his shows

"He's talking to Cake on his cell." Finn said as he walked over to the comfy chair.

"Told you so." The man laughed at his wife

"Oh, shut it." She grumbled

X

"What do four make outs, past second base and secret phone calls make us?" Jake laughed

"What do you want it to make us?" Cake teased

"Cake, I want to…wait." He said as he walked to his window and opened it. "Open your window."

Cake complied and walked to her window and opened it. The two smiled as they saw each other "Yeah?"

"Cake, I want to be your boyfriend." He stated plainly with a smile. His smile widened at Cake's blush.

"Well, Jake, I want to be your girlfriend." Cake smiled back.

The two stared at the other smiling before Jake turned to side. He furrowed his eyebrows "Is that Marceline?" He asked

"What?" Cake asked and turned to see Marceline walking up to Bonnibel's doorstep. "It is." She said before laughing.

X

Marceline rang the doorbell and was surprised to be answered by Bonnibel's father. "Oh… Hello." She said awkwardly. Every time she had seen the man, he was behind a computer desk.

"Marceline." He smiled "Hello. Bonnibel's upstairs."

"Can I…go talk to her?" Marceline asked as the man ushered her in.

"Sure. As long as talking is all you're doing." He smiled knowingly

Marceline blushed in embarrassment "Father!" Bonnibel's unhappy voice sounded from the stairs

"What?" He asked innocently before walking away to his bedroom, which was on the first floor.

"I'm sorry about that." Bonnibel smiled and continued down the stairs. "What did you need?"

"Umm… nothing." Marceline shrugged "Marshall Lee wanted to go see Fionna and they wouldn't let him leave without me."

"Ah." Bonnibel said

"That… and I came to see your dress." Marceline grinned

"My what?" Bonnibel asked surprised

"I saw you from my window. That dressed looked amazing on you."

Bonnibel blushed "Oh… that."

"You kept the shirt?" Marceline looked at Bonnibel's pajamas. A black rock and roll shirt with pale pink shorts.

"Of course I did. It was a birthday present from my old best friend back when I was twelve." Bonnibel smiled "I wear it as pajamas all the time."

"Old best friend?" Marceline teased

"Yeah." Bonnibel looked down and back up; she was smiling so cutely "I think we're more than that now."

"Of course we are." Marceline smiled as she held Bonnibel's waist "So much more." Bonnibel tilted her head and brushed a lock of dark hair from Marceline's face, before kissing her.

X

When Marshall Lee crossed the street, he realized the hole in his plan. How was he supposed to get to Fionna with her parents at home? As if by divine help, at that moment, Fionna walked out the door with a large trash bag. "Fi?" Marshall asked with a laugh

"Marshall Lee, what are you doing here?" Fionna asked confused. She put the bag next to the trashcan that was on the right side of the house, the blind spot.

"Marceline went to see Bonnibel…so I came to you." He smiled, as he got closer. He walked with Fionna to her front door and both sat on the porch stairs. "Don't you have to be inside?"

"Naww." She sighed "Cake is on the phone with Jake I think, my mom and dad are over at Finn and Jake's and Finn is probably too happy over that he convinced his parents to buy him a Beemo to talk about anything else.

"Bummer." He teased

"What about you?" She said looking at him, while she petted her curtain of hair

"My parents are being all lovey dubey." He rolled his eyes.

The two shared the silence before Fionna turned her head to face him, a smirk in place. "Why are you so stubborn?" Fionna randomly asked

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion

"Why is it so hard for you to do things?" She said, amusement evident

"Like?" He laughed

"For the love of glob!" Fionna laughed and grabbed his head as she forcefully yanked him to kiss her. When she pulled back, she saw the blush and shock on his face "I've been waiting for you to do that for the past ten minutes we've been here."

Recovering fast he laughed and his smirk returned, "Why didn't you just ask?" Tenderly he caressed her cheek and leaned forwards kissing her gently.

X

Jermaine flipped through the channels of the hospital television. He was so bored! Not only was he in extreme pain, he was sure that there was no way he'd be able to get to LSP's party. She probably cancelled it and now he has all the people she invited mad at him. His popularity was going the drain! Those last three years he worked so hard to earn it and now, it was lost over one day. His fingers itched. He wanted- no needed his phone back. As he tried to sit up, his back pained and his muscles ached. He tried to use his hands as support but even moving his broken arm was excruciating while his wrist seemed to be glued on. It had no movement under all its bandages. Anxiety crept in as the realization followed. He was going to be here a while. "Jermaine?" Luna Stella princess' voice came from the door.

"Yeah?" Jermaine snapped to attention. Thankful for the interaction.

"How are you doing?" She asked getting closer. She sat on the bed.

"I'm good. Shouldn't you be at your party?" He asked fearful. Her mouth moved to say something but he interrupted "Please don't tell you cancelled it!"

"No." She smiled "Lance Stanley Prince is taking care of the party."

"Than why are you here?" He asked confused

"You almost got yourself killed trying to tell me about my ex-boyfriend and my traitor friend… that was really cool of you." She smiled "I so got her off the invited list."

"C'mon LSP!" Jermaine laughed, "We've been together in every class since third grade. Besides, Angela totes deserved it!" Jermaine muttered the last part. He remembers last year when he asked her out and she not only turned him down but also published it on Facebook. Getting her kicked out of LSP's circle of friends was just revenge… but of course, he couldn't tell the lavender haired beauty that. Being her friend opened doors, while being her enemy was not something you wanted to do. Of course, there were people she didn't mess with, like Bonnibel and Bubba due to their parent's influences. Marceline and Marshall Lee, since they were close to the principal and Marshall's father was a general in the U.S. military. Finn and Fionna because they would get physical easily and Jake and Cake because… well just because Cake would get physical too and Jake didn't really care what she had to say.

"True." LSP laughed. Other than her brother, Jermaine was the most popular boy in the school. He was also cute and he knew every ounce of gossip in Pendleton-Allegri High. If they went out, they would be the ultimate power couple. The thought crossed her mind before she whipped back reality "I just came to tell you that my parents aren't going to make your parents pay for the car damages and my father even offered to represent you for the trial."

"Trial?" Jermaine asked confused

"It's illegal to text and drive." LSP stated

"How much time am I facing?" Jermaine bit his lip in fear

"If my daddy represents you, and since you didn't cause anyone but yourself any damage, you might get away with community service…for a year." She trailed off

"A whole year!" He jerked up, and squeaked in pain as the movement tensed his muscles

"Relax!" She said as she helped him lay down. "It's better than juvi for three."

"Ughh! Why did Angela have to date brad?" Jermaine groaned, "She knew someone would tell me and I would text you!" LSP laughed and joined in on blaming Angela for Jermaine's accident.

A/A/N

Jake and Cake were sly enough to not be caught. I made it this way on purpose to show that this actually happens. That's what your children could be doing and as soon as they realize you're coming, they act as if nothing was going on. About the lesbian acceptance thing, I realized it seemed kinda unbelievable…sorry. What I was thinking was that Marceline was going to be accepted no matter, and that Bonnibel's dad had no say over it. So if he was cool with it or not, tough, she wasn't going to change for him. Bulma is supposed to be the happy and fun loving free spirit. Think hippie.

Thank you for the reviews. In addition, lots of sympathy for my middle sibling friends out there. Eventually the oldest leaves and you just gotta deal with the little one. Scare them one night; they'll leave you alone… for a while. However, enough about my brother and why he's afraid of the dark at fifteen please review!

Author's fact: I want a cookie :/


	21. Chapter 21

Ch20

"Jake! Finn! Get up!" Margaret yelled into the room as she turned on the light. "You'll be late for school!"

"Jermaine get out!" Jake growled and threw a pillow at the moving figure

"Jake!" His mother squeaked and instantly Jake shot up.

"I'm sorry mom." He sighed, "Habit."

"It's alright sweetheart." She smiled as she walked over to gently shake Finn

"I'm up. I'm up." He grumbled. Finn rose lazily from his bed and opened his window as Jake rushed to the bathroom. Margaret walked out the door.

Fionna and Cake's window was already open as the girls had been up for a while. "Hey Finn" Cake yelled from her window, Finn waved back "If you'd go to bed on time instead of staying up to watch Billy then maybe you wouldn't be so tired." Cake teased as she put on earrings.

"Yeah, yeah." Finn mocked as Jake walked out of the bathroom.

"Cake." Jake walked towards the window and smiled. "You look different."

"No make up." She smiled

"It suits you." He smiled and continued to tie his shoes

Fionna walked out of the bathroom in her yellow sweater and dark blue jeans, her flats and her hair in her bunny hat. "Hey, Jake." She waved before grabbing her bag "Ready Cake?"

"Yeah, baby." She said grabbing her yellow bag. When Cake got up from the vanity Jake saw what she was wearing. A light yellow skirt with thin leggings, so thin they looked like spider webs, and a white collared shirt. She had on yellow flats and her hair was up. "See you later, babe." She called out to Jake as she followed Fionna down the stairs.

Jake, smiling, walked down the stairs to fetch their breakfast. "Morning Jake" His dad said and raised an eyebrow at his smiling son

"Morning." He sing-songed

"Why are you so happy?" He asked confused

"I have a girlfriend." He laughed

"What?" Margaret walked into the room surprised

"I am going out with Cake." He laughed at his parent's expression of shock.

The man recovered first, whipping his newspaper and continuing to read he said, "Told you." With a smirk on his lips.

Jake laughed and ran to the door, kissed his mother's forehead, and ran up the stairs to his room. "Finn, hurry up! The bus will be here in five minutes and the girls already beat us there like always," Jake yelled from behind the door.

A couple seconds later Finn came out clothe in his yellow sweater, dark jeans, and his black shoes. He towel dried his hair before putting on his bear hat. "You just wanna go see Cake." Finn teased as he tied his shoelaces.

"Here" Jake passed him the burrito as he grinned.

"Lets go" Finn said as he slung his green backpack over his shoulders.

"Bye mom!" Finn yelled from the living room door

"Okay. Be safe." She called back.

"So…we don't have to pay?" The man asked is wife surprised

"I am just as surprised as you are. Seems the girl practically begged her father not to make us pay." Margaret said sipping her coffee

"Why would she do that?" He asked putting the paper down

"If you could explain a book on why teenagers do things, parents worldwide would pay you millions. Heck, I think even teenagers themselves would pay to know."

"Morning Pebbles" Finn walked up to Bonnibel "Bubba" He nodded towards the strawberry blond boy.

"Good Morning Finn" Bonnibel responded happily

"Morning" Bubba smiled.

"Good Morning Fi" Marshall Lee yelled as he ran up to the group followed by Marceline.

Fionna grinned as he ran into her and hugged her tightly "Good morning Marshy" she giggled

"When did that happen?" Cake laughed

"About the same time this did." Jake intertwined his finger in Cake's hand and she smiled at him.

"Good Morning Marceline." Bonnibel smiled as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her

"Morning." Marceline mumbled into her ear

"Yo! Dudes! C'mon!" Finn exclaimed looking away from the new couples. Everyone laughed at Finn's discomfort. The bus pulled up and all piled in.

This morning Bonnibel was sitting in the front with Marceline, Fionna was sitting with Marshall Lee across Cake and Jake. Finn and Bubba sat across Marcy and Bonnie.

When they arrived at Pendleton-Allegri High, the blue eyes of the short junior were expecting Bubba. "You told me to meet you by the entrance right?" She asked as the group walked in

"Yeah." He smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the group

"Hey." Farrah smiled to the group "Bubba and I were talking about this amusement park. ' The Candy Kingdome', it's supposed to have the sickest rides and the greatest candy." Farrah stated

"We could all go on Friday." Bubba offered

"Sounds cool." Marceline smiled

"Totes." Finn said

"Hey, guys." Susan said walking in through the front doors "Any reason why you guys are by the door?"

"Just making plans to go to the 'Candy Kingdome'" Bonnibel smiled

"OH MY GOSH!" Susan grinned, "Can I come?"

"You and candy." Fionna laughed.

"Of course you can come." Bubba smiled

"Yay." Susan cheered. The ten friends beamed at the other while they continued to make plans for their outing.

"So Friday it is." Cake smiled. On cue the bell rang

"Time for class." Jake sighed

"Try not to be late." Fionna warned Marshall as she kissed him goodbye

"Yeah. Please." Bonnibel laughed pecking Marceline on the lips and ignoring the stares the people around her gave. Screw them!

"Goodbye." Bubba waved as he and Farrah walked ahead, with Bonnibel and Fionna walking behind them. Towards their English classes.

Marceline and Marshall Lee grinned as they raced down to the band room, for music appreciation. "Later" Jake fist bumped Finn and Susan and waited for Cake to do the same, and then the two walked hand in hand to class their English class.

"Ew." Finn mocked as all his friends walked away paired

"A lot happened yesterday." Susan laughed

"You don't even know the half of it." Finn laughed as well as they began to walk.

A/A/N

Yay! Fin! Amour won!

Ti Amo

Je t'aime

Etc… blah. Any ways, I might add one more chapter to this. The amusement park date. I don't know… maybe. I hope ya'll like. Thanks for the virtual cookie v.v

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! In addition, I'm sorry for the big and mushy things, but I am female after all. Not encouraging stereo types but… yeah. Thank you for the nice words and such you guys are amazing!

Oh and one of the readers, Ramen fuels me… I think, said that a perfect song for this story is 'I don't wanna be in love' by Good Charlotte. I must say, it ties in maybe with Jake and Cake. Overall, I LOVE the song. I have on my playlist and constantly listen to it. So thank you! I forgot to thank you so let me make up for it now. THANK YOU!


	22. Chapter 22

Triangles-Epilogue

"Oh. My. Glob." Susan grinned as she ran into the amusement park. "Candy…" She said, her mouth actually watering with the word.

"Relax Sus." Finn laughed as he ran in after her

"She might a little too exited about candy." Jake laughed

"Like you're one to talk Mr. Ice cream man." Cake teased back

"Cake… you are obsessed with cake. So let's not talk." Fionna mocked dodging Cake's glare behind Marshall Lee

"I think the only one's that like healthy stuff are Marsh and Me." Marceline smirked

"I resent that." Bubba said and Farrah laughed a little.

"What? You and Bonnie have sweet tooths." Marshall Lee grinned

Bonnibel sighed "Its true Bubba."

"Candy is just so good!" Susan exclaimed

All ten nodded. "Which ride are we going on first?" Farrah asked walking over to the map on the side of the entrance while Marceline and Bubba walked over to the counter to get the tickets and junk.

"Let's split up!" Marshall Lee exclaimed, "Cover all the rides. And stuff…"

Marceline and Bubba handed out the passes. "We meet here at seven and go for lunch?" Bonnibel asked making sure

"Yeah." Fionna smiled "Its four now… so we have three hours. Go!" At the sound of her voice, the ten teens ran into the amusement park laughing.

"Fi!" Marshall Lee said over the voices of people as he grabbed her hand "Let's go into the tunnel of fear!" He was grinning

"And get off the carts and scare people?" She grinned

"Totes!" The two ran towards the ride laughing

"Farrah, would you like to go to the Ferris wheel with me?" Bubba asked offering his hand.

"Of course! It has the best view." Farrah smiled and took his hand

"Finn, bumper cars?" Susan asked, yelling.

"You know it!" He replied, "Race you!" The two ran away

"Wanna go to the arcade?" Cake asked Jake

"Why, so you can lose to me every game we play?" He teased

"Ha! As if." She laughed, "C'mon, I'll show a thing or two." She grabbed his hand and they walked towards the arcade.

"So… it's just you and me Bonnie." Marceline chuckled as she slung her arm across her girlfriend's shoulder. "What do ya wanna do? Merry-go-rounds? Roller coasters? Or do you wanna sit in the bench by the entrance and make-out?"

Bonnibel blushed "Why would you want to do that last one?"

"To freak out the homophobes." Marceline laughed

"Marceline… is that why you've been acting so…open around my father?" Bonnibel asked her voice so soft Marceline almost couldn't hear over the fussing people around them. "He's not homophobic…" Marceline didn't respond. "He just wonders why me and you like the other… he's surprised… A lot of people wonder the same thing."

"I know…" Marceline sighed, "I'm sorry…" She smiled and turned to face her. Bonnibel smiled and they kissed lightly, pulling back to see some people staring "if you take a picture it'll last longer." Marceline said teasingly around her to the people staring, and instantly they returned to their day. Bonnibel laughed lightly and pulled Marceline towards the caramel apple stand.

X

"I can't believe they kicked us off the ride!" Fionna huffed as she and Marshall Lee walked away from the tunnel of fear attraction.

"We almost gave that lady a heart attack." Marshall Lee laughed

"Whatever. Let me use your phone. Let me text Cake, ask her where she is." Fionna smiled

"Where's your phone?" Marshall Lee asked, amused, as he took out the red phone from his pocket.

"My mom took it." Fionna informed.

"Why?" He asked confused as they approached the bench.

"My teacher told her I was texting in class…" Fionna sighed

"What? How did you get caught?"

"It's your fault actually." Fionna lightly punched him as they sat.

"How is it my fault?" He asked slinging his arm over her

"I was texting you!" She exclaimed

"Its not my fault you cant do it on the low. I guess not everyone is as talented as me." He grinned teasingly

"Yeah, okay." She rolled her eyes

"How did she catch you?" Marshall asked as Fionna typed on the keys

"She said that no one just looks down at their crotch and smiles." Fionna rolled her eyes as she sent the message and handed him his phone back.

X

"You are so done!" Susan exclaimed as she rammed her car into Finn's car.

"Try and catch me!" Finn laughed as he drove away from her only to stop mid way and back up right into her, bumping her back with force.

"Urrgh!" She growled, amused but upset she was losing.

"Loser buys candy!" Finn yelled out and instantly Susan kicked it to high gear.

"You are so going down." She grinned happily, as she drove to hit him

X

"How was losing to your girlfriend, Mr. Ice cream man?" Cake teased as her and Jake sat on the side bench sharing cotton candy.

"I underestimated her." Jake laughed, "I should've known better."

"You think so?" Cake teased as she leaned back into his arm

"I guess music isn't the only thing I should be scared you're better at." He grinned

"I guess not." She pecked his cheek. "Oh, my." Cake said as she looked forward.

"What?" Jake said looking in the same direction

"Is that… Tiffany? Is he on a date with Tommy?" Cake asked amazed

"Why is Tommy…orange?" Jake asked trying to hide his laugh

"Why should I know?"

"She was your best friend."

"Back in elementary school…." Cake said looking away from the awkward couple. Her phone pinged and she looked at the message. She laughed, "Marshall and Fi got kicked out of the ride. They want to got to the roller coasters, wanna go?"

"Sure." Jake smiled and rose, taking Cake's hand and walking with her to the roller coasters.

X

Bubba and Farrah had been silently staring out the window of the Ferris wheel. They could've seen Marceline and Bonnibel talking by the caramel apple stand, Finn and Susan walking out of the bumper car ride and towards the snack bar, with Finn taking out his wallet, Jake and Cake in line for the roller coasters and Marshall Lee and Fionna walking over to the line where Jake and Cake were. "This was a good idea Farrah." Gumball smiled.

"Thank you." Farrah said pushing a lock of her brown hair behind her shoulder. Farrah looked back to the large window and down to the people. They where sitting opposite of the other, and a few hundred feet from the ground. Farrah looked at Bubba, opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind, closed it and looked away.

"What is it?" He asked

Farrah bit her lip, unsure. "Nothing… just a question."

"Go ahead." Bubba smiled

"Well… we've been hanging out all week and… I was wondering… what does it mean to you?" She saw his surprise "I-I was just wondering… I mean if… you don't have to answer." She looked away, a small blush creeping across her face

"What… does it mean to you?" He asked his voice even.

"I am okay… with being friends-if that's all you want to be- but… I… The hand holding…and the hugs and the talking at night… and…" She was staring at his shoes, studying them. "I was just wondering… Is that all we…" She looked up to him. Her clear blue eyes expectant "Are? Friends?"

Bubba smiled and said these words so evenly; they had to be rehearsed "No. We are more than that. I… was waiting for the right moment to ask this… and to be honest I was so nervous… but if you could conquer it and say it, like that, than I can be a man and ask you. Farrah… would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Farrah smiled and nodded happily. She rushed over to his side and hugged him. After they separated, Bubba lifted her face by the chin and lightly pecked her lips.

X

"Marceline isn't your project due on Monday?" Bonnibel asked as she took a bite from her apple

"Yeah." Marceline said as she took a bite of the second apple

"Did you start it?" Bonnibel asked

"Naww…" Marceline said as she started pulling Bonnibel away

"Marce! Its due Monday. Its thirty percent of your first semester grade!" Bonnibel said seriously

"Its also more than twenty pages long… I'll do it tomorrow." Marceline whined

"Marceline, you are such a procrastinator!" Bonnibel laughed

"Procrastinator? No. I just wait till the last minute to do my work because I will be older, therefore wiser." Marceline pointed out as she dragged Bonnibel to the tunnel of fear.

"Oh, Marceline." Bonnibel rolled her eyes.

X

"Hey guys!" Fionna said as she ran over to Cake and Jake followed by Marshall Lee.

"This looks sick." Marshall Lee grinned at the long rollercoaster track.

"Totes!" Fionna grinned, "Jake, tell Finn to get his butt down here."

"Yeah, I better tell Marce." Marshall Lee laughed

X

Over the next three hours, the group enjoyed the amusement park. Fionna and Marshall Lee, like Finn and Susan, were kicked off many rides. Jake and Cake, like Bubba and Farrah, spent a lot of time in the arcade. In addition, Marceline and Bonnibel… they got 'lost' in the hall of mirrors a couple times. Finally, the sun was set and the group was heading out to dinner. "Where are we eating?" Fionna asked

"I don't know…" Bubba said as he opened the door to his mother's car for Bonnibel, who was to drive it. He would ride with Farrah in her car.

"I know." Jake grinned

"No." Finn said

"Oh c'mon!"

"What?" Marceline laughed

"Four words. Usually three letters and one word." Cake rolled her eyes.

"Umm…" Marshall Lee said as he scratched his head

"T.G.I. Friday's!" Jake exclaimed with a grin

"Wow." Bubba and Bonnibel said at the same time.

"Anyone got as better idea?" Jake asked defensively

"No, no. No need to get defensive." Susan laughed

"Good." Jake said satisfied. Everyone pilled into the cars chatting. They got to the restaurant and luckily only had to wait a short while for their table, for ten.

"Today was fun." Fionna said from her seat between Marshall Lee and Cake and across from Finn, who was next to Susan and Jake. Marceline and Bonnibel sat on the upper left corner whispering to the other while Bubba and Farrah sat on the upper right talking about… planetoids.

"Yes. I had so much candy!" Susan grinned "Thanks to Finn." She jabbed him playfully on the ribs

"Last time I make a bet with you when candy's involved." He smiled

"Can you believe it?" Bubba said and everyone jerked to attention "Only our first week in school… and… we're all… not killing the other." He laughed lightly. His laugh was contagious and soon everyone was doing it. "Now we have unexpected couples" He looked at Marceline and Bonnibel "New friends" He looked at Susan and Finn then at Farrah "We accept things and stop fighting for the impossible." He looked at Jake and Cake "And Marshall Lee finally admitted he likes Fionna." Everyone chuckled at the last one. "Jermaine is dating LSP and he's actually being nice to Finn and Jake… you know as nice as he can be…" Another round of giggles "Ashley and Ash have left everyone here alone. Our parents are back and with us." He sighed as he took Farrah's hand "Who knew… sophomore-junior year would be it?"

"I love you guys" Jake exclaimed and everyone laughed again

"We love you too." Cake teased

"Oh my god!" Fionna exclaimed

"What?" Marshall Lee asked

"I forgot. A new episode of adventure time is on tonight!" She said. Everyone chuckled

"It's okay Fi. I made Mom record it." Cake laughed

"So did I." Jake laughed

"Us too." Marshall Lee and Marceline said

"And me." Bubba said with a smile

"I recorded it also." Bonnibel smiled too

"I did too." Farrah said

"Yeah. Adventure time rocks." Susan grinned


End file.
